My Stalker
by LadyCizzle
Summary: What happens when small affection turns into insane obession. That is what happens when J.D finds himself faced with someone who will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Even if it means killing him and the people he loves. My Capture is rated M
1. Chapter 1

**So I have read other stories full of JDA and I decided that I wanted to write one. So yesterday I started typing out the idea that I had in my head. This story will eventually turn into a slash but that will not come until later. It will also deal with some other themes but like I said it will be a while before I get there.**

**Summary: J.D thought that he had an innocent secret admirer, he was wrong. What is going to happen when he becomes the object of someone's obsession. Will be able to protect himself from the challenges that will lie ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Don't owned Scrubs. Wish I did but I don't so** **bite me.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

J.D had been having a really rough morning. He had overslept and was late to work and his very first patient had been a very angry old man. Sighing he made his way to the nurse's station and laid his head own on the counter in front of his best friend's wife Carla. 

"Hey Bambi, you got another package today"

"Really another one" J.D groaned. For the past two weeks, he had been receiving gifts from some unknown person. At first, it was little things like key chains or cards but lately they became more personal, as if the person knew many things about him. The last gift that he received was two days ago and it was a gold scarf. J.D didn't know what to do about the gifts since he didn't know who was sending them to him so he just kept them.

"What's the matter, you thought you liked your gifts."

"I use to like my gifts" J.D replied. "I pictured they were from this really hot model chick and she was madly in love with me. But now they just seem kind of creepy."

"Creepy"

"Yes creepy." J.D replied again. "I mean at first they were cute and simple. A keychain here and a fountain pen there. However, lately, they just seem too personal. I mean how many people know that I collect scarves."

"Everybody in the hospital knows now that you said that out loud." Carla grinned.

"It's not just the scarves thing that's got me freaked. It the phone calls that I have been receiving too. The other day when I was off, someone called my apartment like ten times."

"Did they say anything?"

"Unless you count their constant breathing on the phone, then it's a no"

"Wow, that sounds serious" Carla frowned.

"I know I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should go to the police"

"And tell them what Carla" J.D frowned. "That some stranger is sending me scarves and calling me at my place. I don't think so"

"Just trying to help"

"I know, it just creepy."

"Looks like someone has gotten another gift from their secret admirer." Elliot teased as she hopped onto the counter and smiled at J.D. "What did you get this time?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet" J.D answered. "I don't think that I am going to"

"Why"

"Because J.D thinks that this person is not an admirer but a stalker"

"Really" Elliot laughed. "You think that you have a stalker."

"I don't see anything funny Elliot," J.D snapped. "It could very well be possible that someone out there wants a piece of this."

"Whatever" Elliot laughed again. "Are you going to open it or not"

"Alright, alright" J.D frowned as he opened the box. Tearing off the wrapping, his smiled faded when he saw that it was just a photo album. On the cover was "My Lover" with hearts drawn all over it. "Okay now tell me that this isn't creepy"

"Okay it is a little creepy," Elliot agreed.

"That's it," Carla asked as she grabbed the photo album out of J.D's hand. "It's not that creepy." When she grabbed the book from him, a letter fell out of the book onto the counter.

"Hey J.D, they sent you a letter" Elliot replied as she picked the letter up and handed it to him.

"Let's see what they wrote to me" J.D replied. The group looked onward as J.D's eyes skimmed over the letter. The watched his smile fade and the color began to drain from his face. His knuckles turned white and he began shaking a bit.

"Okay, J.D what's wrong"

"Open the book up Carla."

"Why"

"Just open the book"

Carla opened the book and inside was pictures of J.D at various places. They were a couple of pictures of him outside the hospital, and others of him at the grocery store. There was even a picture of him standing inside his apartment looking out of the window. The other pictures were of him with his friends but their faces had been either colored over or burned out. The word KILL was written over the bodies of Turk, Carla, Elliot, and even Dr. Cox. Carla mouth hung open as she flipped through the whole book realizing why J.D felt the way that he did.

"What does the letter say?" Elliot whispered as she grabbed the letter from his hands. She decided that it would be better if she read it aloud for Carla to hear also.

"_Dr. Johnathan."_

_I know that you have been receiving gifts from me lately and I finally found the courage to write you. I want to tell you that I am in love with you. Deeply in love with you. I love you so much that sometimes I stand outside your apartment and imagine that I am in there with you. I want so much to reach out and run my fingers through your hair and kiss your full luscious lips. Caress you beautiful skin and make love to you, feel you inside of me. I need you and I will do everything possible to make you mine. Even if that means killing everyone that comes between us, especially that blond hair bitch you seem so fond of."_

_Love Always_

_Your one and only_

Elliot dropped the letter on the counter and stared wide-eyed at Carla who was already grabbing the phone to call the police.

"Still think that I am being ridiculous," J.D whispered as he picked up the letter.

"J.D…I don't know to say" Elliot tried to reassure J.D feeling scared herself. Just as Elliot turned to give J.D a hug, Turk came down the hospital hallway hysterical.

"Turk what's the matter?"

"Someone broke into our apartment," Turk shouted.

"What, why"

"I don't know. I just got a call from Mrs. Wallace from next door. Apparently, she was going to the store and noticed that our door was unlocked and opened. She opened the door and said that the place is complete trashed."

"You don't think it was them do you."

"Who" Turk asked.

"Well you know those gifts I have been getting lately"

"Yeah, they sent you that cool Smurfs keychain. What does your secret admirer have to do with anything?"

"I think that it maybe more than just an admirer." J.D said as he handed the photo album and letter to Turk. Turk read the letter and looked back up at J.D in fear.

"We can give this to the police when we get to the apartment" Turk replied. "We gotta go"

"I can't leave man; what about my patients."

"J.D don't worry about it" Elliot reassured him. "I will take care of your patients for you until you come back."

"And I will make sure that Dr. Cox doesn't try to kill when you come back," Carla smiled.

"Thanks Carla" J.D smiled as he and Turk made there way out of the hospital. Carla turned to Elliot and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, if there is some crazed lunatic after our Bambi the police will take care of it."

"If you say so" Elliot smiled as she turned to walk away. Before she left she turned back around, her facing confused and frowning. "Hey Carla"

"Yeah"

"In that letter do you think that I am the blonde bitch they were talking about?"

"Elliot" Carla shrieked.

"Right" Elliot nodded shamefully. "I should get back to work because now I have twice the workload.

* * *

Back at the apartment, J.D had just gotten finished talking to the officers about the gifts that he had been receiving from his admirer. They had been questioning him for over an hour and still were asking him the same questions over and over again. 

"So Mr. Dorian, you say that you have been receiving these gifts for almost two weeks"

"Yes" J.D replied.

"And you also say that you were receiving some weird phone calls"

"Yes, but they could have just been prank calls"

"Right" the officer mumbled. "So why didn't you come to the police sooner."

"Because I didn't think that it was necessary"

"You didn't think it was necessary"

"No I didn't" J.D gritted his teeth and looked up at the officer.

"Why didn't you think that it was necessary?"

"Because Officer"

"Timmons"

"Because Officer Timmons it was really nothing to report. It was a couple of key chains, an engraved fountain pen and a couple of scarves. The phone call could have just been some kids pulling pranks on me. I didn't think it was that bad until this morning."

"This morning when you received that photo album"

"Yes"

"And the letter declaring their love for you."

"Yes"

"Mr. Dorian do you have any ex girlfriends that have any grudges against you"

"What" J.D gasp. "No"

"Are you sure because this could be someone who just wants some payback for breaking their heart."

"Are you sure about that. Did you break a woman's heart recently?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Did you hurt her enough for her to seek some kind of revenge?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"Because I work with her. She isn't capable of doing something like this."

"Well obviously you don't know women very well" Thomas laughed. "They can do anything that they put their minds too. Especially if a man like you hurts them."

"Well Elliot wouldn't do anything like this to me," J.D growled. "Beside she was mentioned in the letter. If she was the person doing this to me, why would she threaten herself?"

"To cover her tracks, to throw suspicion to someone else. There could be a ton of reasons for her to do it."

"It isn't Elliot"

"Are you sure?" Timmons asked.

"For the last time yes." J.D snapped.

"There is no need for the aggressive attitude Mr. Dorian; I'm just trying to get as much information that I can."

"Look" J.D spat pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you everything that has been going on and you are still asking me the same questions over and over. I thought that I was the victim and yet you and are treating me and one of my best friend like we're the criminals."

"Mr. Dorian"

"What, are you going to ask me some more pointless questions? I have been here for almost an hour and have yet to see my room. You seem to have forgotten that I am a doctor and I don't have time for this pointless drabble. Now what are you going to do about it"

"Well first we are going to file a report and we are going to need contact numbers in case we need to call you again for further questioning"

"Oh that sounds like fun," J.D said sarcastically.

"We also dusted for prints and we are going to need those gifts that you received for evidence" Timmons replied ignoring J.D's comment. "You do have the gifts right."

"Yes" J.D growled. "I kept the gifts."

"At least you did something right" Timmons said as he walked away. J.D breathed deeply as he made his way across the room. He walked into his room and found it completely destroyed. All his clothes here on the floor and his drawers were on the floor. There was red marker written all over his wall with various phrases such as "I Love You", "You Will Be Mine" and his least favorite "I Will Kill Them All." Turk walked back in beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How's your room"

"Good actually, they didn't touch anything." Turk replied. "Your room though"

"Yeah my room" J.D whispered as he went over to inspect his things. He walked over to his naked bed and noticed something was missing. He ran his hands over his nightstand and realized what it was after a couple of seconds.

"They took it"

"Took what man"

"They took the picture of me and my dad"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure" J.D snapped at Turk and quickly calmed himself down. He was upset that the police was treating him as if he was an idiot but he shouldn't take it out on his best friend. "I'm sorry dude but yeah I'm sure. I always leave it on my nightstand because I feel closer to my dad when it's there."

"Don't worry about it" Turk smiled. "You should go and tell the cops about it."

"I don't know if that will help. " J.D mumbled as he walked out of the room and over to Officer Timmons. Tapping the man on the shoulder, J.D rolled his eyes as Timmons groaned as he turned around and place a fake smile on his face.

"What can I do for you Mr. Dorian?"

"I wanted to tell you that something was missing from my room."

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well then what is it?"

"It was a picture"

"A picture" Timmons snorted.

"Yeah a picture of me and my dad when I was younger."

"Are you sure."

"What is up with everyone asking me that?" J.D yelled. "Yes I am sure, I know where I keep my picture and I know that it isn't there now. Do you think that I am stupid?"

"No Mr. Dorian. I was just suggesting that you could have misplaced it."

"I didn't, I know that it isn't in there"

"Alright" Timmons sighed as he wrote that down in his notebook.

"When are you going to get in contact with me?"

He looked back up at J.D and tipped his glasses. "Look kid I am going to be honest with you. This case here isn't going to be a top priority at the station." he smirked.

"Why not"

"Do you know how many cases like this we get a year, a lot? In addition, there probably won't be any fingerprints in the house or on the gifts to go on. What you have here is probably some ex of yours trying to get even with you for doing something awful to her."

"It's not though, I know it isn't"

"Well it doesn't really matter because we will get to this care when we can."

"But"

"Look got to go, but don't hesitant to give us a call if something else like this happens okay."

J.D stood in shock as he watched the officer and the other's leave his apartment. He couldn't believe that the police was giving him the runaround and the brush off. Sighing to himself, he walked back to his room and began to straighten it up. Turk was already in there doing what he could but soon both of their pagers went off and they had to head back to the hospital.

"Where the hell have you been" Dr. Cox yelled as soon as J.D walked back through the door. "I have been paging you Martha for almost thirty minutes now."

"Dr. Cox I had an emergency back at my place."

"I don't care" Dr. Cox screamed. "You never leave the hospital without having your patients covered by another doctor."

"Elliot was covering for me"

"Like I said you never leave you patients without them being covered by another doctor. I mean come on Rachel, there are plenty of qualified doctors in this joint and you pick Barbie."

"She's my friend and a good doctor."

"She's a klutz and she is an alright doctor."

"So you admit that she's a doctor" J.D smiled. Even though he mind was far away from the hospital, he couldn't help but tease with Dr. Cox.

"Get to work Julia and don't make me come looking for you again." Dr. Cox growled as he took J.D's charts and slammed them into his chest.

* * *

Several hours in, J.D seemed to forget all about what had happened earlier. He talked to the police again and he assured him that they would do everything they could to find out who broke into his apartment. He couldn't help but snort because he knew that the officer was just trying to make him feel better. J.D knew that officer Timmons was telling the truth about his case not being that important, because it wasn't in their eyes. Happily, he finally reached his last patient, a young woman who had been checked in for some abdominal pain. 

"Hey Miss Jacobs" J.D smiled.

"Hello Doctor" she smiled back. "So do you know what is wrong with me?"

"Well is seems that you have a burst appendix and need to have surgery right away."

"Really"

"Don't worry" J.D assured here. "We have the best doctors here okay. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay"

"Alright. Someone will be here soon to prep you for surgery and I will check on you as soon as you come out.

"Thanks Dr. Dorian"

"Please call me J.D"

"Thanks J.D"

"Your welcome" J.D smiled back as he walked out of the room. He was thinking about his other patients when he heard his stomach growling. He realized that he hadn't eaten all day and made his way down to the cafeteria. He made his way into the line and noticed Michael was working today. Michael was one of the new employees at the hospital that was really quiet and kept to himself. Even though he was a quiet man, he always held a conversation with J.D whenever he ate in the cafeteria.

"Hey Michael"

"Hey Dr. Dorian" Michael smiled back.

"Michael what did I tell you" J.D replied. "Call me J.D"

"Sorry" Michael sighed. "It's just you're a doctor and I'm just a server. It seems like I should show you some respect."

"Michael, I am just a regular person just like you. Just because I am a doctor doesn't mean that I am better than you in any way."

"Really" Michael blushed.

"Really"

"Well in that case" Michael replied looking around making sure no one was watching him. "You get this."

"Awesome" J.D cheered as Michael placed an extra scoop of fries onto his tray. "Thanks man"

"No problem, you deserve it Dr. Dor- I mean J.D" Michael smiled as J.D moved out of his line. J.D was glad that he had gotten the extra fries because he hadn't eaten anything all day. It put him in a much better mode for the rest of the day.

Moreover, just like that the rest of the day passed just like that for J.D. All his patients were taken care of and none of them was having problems. His shift was over and no one needed his help so he was free to go home. Walking into his apartment, he threw his backpack on the couch and turned on the TV. He had gotten up to grab something out of the refrigerator when the phone rang.

"Hello Party hotline" J.D laughed over the receiver.

"Hello Johnathan"

"Um who is this?"

"You know who this is" the voice laughed. "Did you like the gifts that I sent you?"

"Okay if is the crazy Janitor I'm not-"

"I am not the damn Janitor," the gruff voice yelled.

"I'm sorry" J.D gulped. The person was actually talking to him, not just breathing on the phone like before. He tried his best to see if he could recognize the voice but his mind came up blank. It could be anybody, including an ex-girlfriend but there was something about the voice. It voice seemed to deep to belong to a woman but you could never really be sure.

"You are forgiven" the voice answered back, this time calmly.

"Why are you calling me?" J.D frowned as he began flipping the channels on the TV. He finally settled on one of his favorite show Good Times, which happened to be starting.

"Why are you asking me such a foolish question, you know why I am calling you" the voice replied. "I just wanted to talk to you but can you do me one favor."

"What"

"Please don't frown. You'll get more wrinkles that way and we wouldn't want that now would we."

"Wait…what" J.D whispered. "How did you know that I was frowning?"

"Because my beloved" the voice laughed. "I can see you. In fact, I am watching you right now."

* * *

There you have it my first chapter of my new story. Please review if you like it. Chapter two will be up soon 


	2. Chapter 2

**So my inspiration is still in me and I have so many ideas for this story, I seriously don't know how I am going to fit in all in. But I promise to god that I am going to try. Once again this will turn into a slash story so if you don't like the idea of two men being together then don't read. And please don't give me a review about how much you hated the story because I ain't listening. I happen to like the stuff that I write and I could care less what others think of it. So to all you out there who likes the idea of male on male action, raise your glasses and celebrate the glorious idea with me.**

**Second I have been glued to other stories on Scrubs fanfiction and I want to give them shout outs. First shout out goes to Elise Davidson, writer of such stories as My Control and My Life. Wonderful, wonderful stories. Second shout out goes out to TaelynHawker, writer of the fabulous story My Gunshot. Love that story with a passion. If you like slash and JDA and DCA, you should really read these stories. Tell them I sent you.**

**Now finally my Disclaimer: I own nothing to do Scrubs and even though I wish I did, it's a one in a bagillion chance that I ever will. At least I can write right.**

* * *

So I have decided to write my reviewers notes at the beginning so here I go. First however I love all those reviews that I get, it's a beautiful and lovely thing.

**running in circles: ****Did you really type Jeepers, I haven't heard that in a long time. Don't worry, I will be updating at least once a week. Twice if I get some inspiration.**

**pyschoticKat: ****Yes my story will eventually turn into a slash story. But please don't do a happy dance yet because there will be trouble for the happy couple.**

**cocooning: ****I know that my grammar is horrible but I've always been bad at it, ask all the English teachers I ever had. Still glad that you like the story so far.**

**Personal.Vendetta: ****Thanks for the thinking that the story is cool and if I were you, I would keep my eyes on Michael too but not for all the reasons that you may think.**

**KyoSohmaLuver: ****It would be very creepy to find out that someone was watching me too. And thanks for liking my story well enough to review it. My story took your review-ginity and I am not ashamed of it.**

**XDannyPhantasyX: ****I can't tell you who it is but I will tell you this. This person is crazy beyond measures.**

Now on with Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You're lying"

"Oh really" the voice laughed again. "Then how come I know that you are watching Good Times and that your backpack is thrown on the couch. I also know that you are drinking a Sunkist soda, which by the way happens to be your least favorite soda. But the only reason that you are drinking it is because your friend forgot to pick up some more Sprite."

"How can you see me?" J.D asked as he jumped up from the chair and walked over to the window. He peaked out and realized that the blinds were closed so it was impossible for him to been seen from outside.

"I'm not outside silly"

"Then where are you" J.D cried as he began to check the rooms in the house. First, he walked into Turk's room and turned on the light.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

J.D's heart raced as he opened the door to his room. Slowly he walked into his room and inhaled as he flipped on the light.

"Thank God" he exhaled as he realized that his room was empty. Dropping to his knees he flipped back his covers to check underneath the bed. "Where the hell are you"

"As you can see, I'm not inside the house either."

"Then where are you" J.D whispered as he paced around in the living room. J.D realized that no one was inside the apartment and ran outside.

"Awe" the voice sighed. "The show's over, I can't see my beloved anymore"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you"

"You're crazy"

"Only for you…only for you." the voice whispered as they hung up.

J.D quickly hung up the phone and called the police.

"Hello Police department"

"Um…I need to speak…with Officer Timmons please." J.D stuttered.

"May I ask who's calling"

"John, John Dorian."

"Is this an emergency?"

'If it wasn't an emergency, I wouldn't be calling now would I," J.D yelled into the phone.

"Okay sir calm down, hold on"

J.D paced back and forth, as he waited for Timmons to pick up the phone. He took breath of relief when he finally came to the phone.

"Timmons speaking"

"Officer Timmons, it's me. Mr. Dorian."

"Look Mr. Dorian like I told you earlier it might be a while."

"That's not why I'm calling" J.D shrieked shaking his head. "Okay maybe it is but it is a different reason."

"Okay, speak"

"They're watching me"

"Who's watching me, Mr. Dorian?"

"Mr. Rogers" J.D snapped. "Who do you think? They called me and they said that they could see me."

"From where, like outside."

"No like they were inside my apartment but I checked and they aren't in the apartment."

"Do you recognize their voice?"

"No, I didn't. It seemed like it was disguised somehow."

"Alright" Timmons replied. "Don't go back into that apartment. I'll have an officer out there right away."

"Okay"

"Oh and Mr. Dorian."

"Yeah"

"Be careful, if this person is watching you there is no telling what they might do."

"Thanks" J.D whispered as he hung up the phone.

* * *

An hour later J.D was sitting in his apartment while the cops were searching his place for any hidden cameras. He had called Turk and Carla and they were coming home as soon as they could but since they had the night shift, it would be hard to tell when they would get there. 

"I think I found something" an officer called out as he had a wireless camera in his hand. J.D looked over at the officer and indeed, there was a small wireless camera sitting on the bookshelf. It was placed inside a book, in the middle of the spine, and pointed directly at the couch.

"Yep, you did" Timmons said as he placed the camera in a bag and zipped it up. "Um Mr. Dorian, we don't know if this is the only one in the house."

"So what am I going to do?"

"I think that it would be best if you stay somewhere else for the time being. You know just until we get to the bottom of this."

"I thought you said that my case wouldn't be a top priority." J.D smirked

"Cases like this usually aren't but-this looks very serious and we need to solve it as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do" J.D whispered as Turk and Carla came though the door.

"Yo Vanilla Bear are you okay"

"Yeah" J.D smiled. "Just a bit shaken but other than that, I'm fine."

"Did they find anything?"

"Yeah, they found a small camera in the bookshelf but no where else. They don't know if there are anymore in the house so they don't want me to stay here."

"You're right" Carla replied. "You can't stay here."

"Baby" Turk shrieked. "I know that you're scared but you can't kick J.D out at a time like this."

"What I meant Turk" Carla frowned rolling her eyes at him. "Is that he can't stay here and neither can we. I'm sorry but I can't stay in a house with a possibility that someone is watching me."

"Miss calm down" Timmons stated. "Nine times out of ten, this person is just interested in Mr. Dorian here; you have nothing to be worried about."

"Nothing to be worried about" Carla snapped. "Our house is being watched and you say that there is nothing to worry about."

"Carla, calm down" J.D replied. "Let's just call a hotel and see if there are any rooms available."

"Okay"

"Don't hesitate to call if he calls again." Timmons stated as he called his officers and proceeded to head out of the door. "The faster we catch this person, the sooner you can go back to your normal lives."

"I'm going to go to my room and pack an overnight bag," Carla said nervously. Once she left Turk placed his hand on J.D's shoulder. He was worried about what his friend was going through mentally and emotionally.

"How you doing." Turk asked.

"I don't know" J.D whispered as he went to his room to pack an overnight bag too.

* * *

Two days later, the police had no clue on who had called J.D but they said that they wasn't going to give up. Since that night, he hadn't received another gift or phone call. He was currently staying with Elliot because he couldn't afford a hotel for a long period of time. Carla and Turk were back at the apartment after the police informed that the apartment was clear but he couldn't bring himself back to go back, not yet anyways. Currently he was sitting in the cafeteria, playing with his spaghetti when Elliot came and sat down beside him. 

"Hey J.D" Elliot smiled as she ate bit into her apple. "How's it going?"

"Fine, I think" J.D answered back not looking up from his plate.

"They haven't tried to contact you again have they?"

"No" J.D replied.

"Then what's the matter"

"I don't know it just- I starting to get really scared."

"I thought you said that you were okay."

"I am- I mean I was. I was fine when there was just gifts that didn't mean anything to me but being watched. It's creepy."

"Don't worry" Elliot smiled. "The police are going to catch crazy person and when they do, everything will be back to normal.

J.D looked back up at her and smiled. She seemed so sure but J.D had one of those feelings. That sinking feeling that told him it wasn't going to be okay no matter what he did. He decided to push everything out of his mind and take it one day at a time.

* * *

Later on that evening, J.D walked out of the hospital into the cool crisp fall night and started to walk to his scooter. Breathing in the night air, he felt his muscles tense up as if someone was watching him. As he continued walking, he heard his cell phone in his pocket going on. Breathing deeply he realized that he didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. 

"Hello" J.D stuttered.

"Hello my beloved, did you miss me" a muffled voice asked him, sending unwanted chills up his spine.

"How did you get this number?"

"Is that anyway to talk to the person that is in love with you. You know you really should be nicer to me."

"Okay you sick bastard. Tell me who you are or else" J.D snapped.

"What are you going to do?" they laughed.

"Call the police," J.D yelled. "Now tell me who you are right now"

"Now why would I do that?"

"That's it; I'm hanging up the phone. I don't have to play this game with you anymore."

"You wouldn't want to do that would you" the voice replied. "How would I know when you were getting close to me?"

"You can see me," J.D whispered.

"Yes I see you. I am always watching you, don't you get that." the voiced snapped making notice that they were getting angry.

"Where are you?"

"Here, there, everywhere really." the voice laughed. "I mean I am so close that I could practically touch you."

"Touch me"

"Yes touch you Johnathan." the voice laughed evilly sending chills down J.D's spine. A gut wrenching feeling reeled in his stomach as his stalker spoke their menacing words. "In fact I am so close that I could be… right… behind… you. Whatever you do, don't turn around"

The voice on the phone laughed as J.D felt his blood began to run cold. He was just about to run when something grabbed his shoulder and caused him to drop his phone. He closed his eyes and screamed a blood curdiling scream as he turned around to come face to face with the unknown figure that had just touched him.

* * *

OMG, who is behind J.D. I promise that I will have Chapter 3 up by at least by Wed, sooner if I have more inspiration. 

Review if you like it but if you want to review about my grammer problem you can, but you will be wasting your time. I have been like that since I can remember and it has no chance of becoming better so please don't waste you time on doing. Just trying to do you all a favorite.

Once again thanks : D


	3. Chapter 3

**So since tomorrow will be very busy for me and I already had chapter 3 written out on my computer, I decided to go ahead and post it tonight. So skittles (I like skittles better than cookies) and snaps for me. I would like to think my lovely reviewers who gave their compliments on my last chapter. I appreciate them all and I would have given you all shout outs if FFnet wasn't acting up lately. But have no fear, I will get you all next chapter if is fixed.**

**Once again I will state that this story will turn into a slash story so if you don't like reading slash then this story is not for you. Now one with the disclaimer**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Scrubs and if I did, J.D and Dr. Cox would have done the horizontal polka already.**

**Now on with chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Newbie what the hell are you screaming for"

J.D opened his eyes and saw that it was none other than Dr. Cox who was standing behind him. J.D regulated his breathing as he leaned against the railing for more support because he felt his legs were weak.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cox, I- just you startled me."

"And how in the world did I startle you."

"I thought that you were the them."

"Who" Perry asked.

"Who else" J.D snapped as he starting walking towards his scooter. "This lunatic who keeps calling me, following me around, and watching me. I think that they're here"

"How do you know?"

"Because they said that they were following me."

Perry didn't know what to do. He really just wanted to get in his car, drive off, and call it a night. Even though that is what he wanted to do, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave J.D out here by himself, not with some crazy person after him. He could see that J.D was really shaken up about the phone call and felt bad for the kid.

"I don't see anyone"

J.D looked around the dim lit parking lot and realize that, he too, didn't see anyone in the area. Had he been tricked into thinking that there were actually watching him, knowing his every move. J.D didn't know what to think and the only thing that he knew was petrified.

"I don't see anyone either" J.D whispered as he hopped on his scooter.

"Come on, I take you home" Perry offered, not really wanting J.D to ride the bike home. He too was scared for the boy's well being, even if he didn't admit it aloud.

"No" J.D shaking his head back and forth. "That's okay, I'll just drive my scooter. I don't need you too-"

"Listen Donna, I am not going to leave you out here by yourself. I will not hear the end of it if something bad happens to you. Why Carla would rip me off a new one if her precious Bambi didn't show up for work the next day. Therefore, I am not asking you, I'm telling you to get into the car. I'm taking you home."

"Okay, fine. I will let you take me home." J.D answered giving up the argument. He picked up his broken cell phone from the ground and followed Dr. Cox to his car. He was actually relieved that Perry forced him to get into the car with him because he didn't want to drive his scooter back to Elliot's place.

While driving Perry glanced his eyes over to J.D and realized that J.D was falling asleep. Sighing he decided it would be best if J.D just crashed at his place for the night, instead of taking him all the way across town. When they got to his place, he helped J.D out of the car and carefully helped him upstairs. J.D was so tired that he hardly stirred when Perry put him on the couch. He didn't bother waking him up and just threw a blanket over him.

* * *

The next morning J.D woke up and gazed around the room. He instantly noticed that it he wasn't at Elliot's place because there wasn't any sun shining through the room. He also realized that he was lying on a leather couch with a grey blanket wrapped around his body. Lifting up his head, he instantly knew where he was. He threw the blanket back and ran his hands through his hair. He sat up on the couch just as Perry was coming out of his room. 

"I thought you were taking me home," J.D asked as Perry pulled juice out of the fridge.

"I was, but you needed your beauty sleep and I didn't think that it would be fair to all the other doctors if you went to work looking like Cruella Devil. But don't worry; I didn't take advantage of you while you were sleeping."

"Um thanks…I think." J.D frowned. He didn't want to admit it but it was the first time a long time that he had gotten a full night's rest. Inside he knew the reason behind it was he had felt comfortable with Perry. Just being around Perry made him feel safer and not scared at all. "Thank you again though"

"For what Natalie"

"For letting me sleep here. You didn't have too let me stay."

"Forget about it"

"Okay"

"No seriously, forget about it. I don't want to hear you or your friends gossiping about you finally got inside my apartment making all your womanly dreams come true." Perry replied as the phone rang. Breaking away from the conversation, he picked up the phone only to hear an hysterical Carla on the other end.

"Carla"

"…Perry,thank God. J.D's missing and we don't know where he is. Elliot said that she came home this morning and J.D's wasn't there. His scooter is still in the parking lot and we've been calling him all morning but we haven't got an answer, not once. We're scared that something bad has happened to him and we-"

"Carla calm down."

"…Calm down" Carla yelled. "I tell you that J.D is missing and you tell me to calm down. Perry you have some nerve"

"He's not missing Carla"

"…Then where the hell is he"

"He's here" Perry responded. "He's here with me."

"…Why is he with you?"

"…Baby, I tried to call him again but he isn't answering. I'm calling the cops" Perry heard Turk cry in the background.

"…No Turk, you don't have to do that. He's okay" Carla replied. "He's with Dr. Cox"

"…With Dr. Cox. Why is he over there?"

"…I don't know, I was just about to ask. Perry let me talk to J.D"

"Get the phone Angela" Perry growled as he threw the cordless phone in J.D's direction. J.D caught it with very little trouble, only almost dropping one time. He smiled as he placed the phone to face and prepared himself for the tongue lashing he was about to receive from Carla

"Hey guys"

"…J.D what the hell, we have been trying to reach you for over two hours. Do you know how worry we were thinking that something had happened to you. We almost called the police and…"

"I'm sorry Carla" J.D frowned. "Dr. Cox let me stay here last night after he offered me a ride home and my phone is broken because I dropped it."

"…Why did you need a ride?"

"Because they called me again and I was kinda scared. I fell asleep in his car so he let me sleep on the couch."

"…Did you call the cops?" Carla asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to do that today."

J.D could hear Carla sigh a breath of relief and tell Turk everything that he had just told her. He could then hear Turk breath the same sigh of relief and say something about going on to complete another surgery.

"Thank God you're okay Bambi. You had us very worried."

"Sorry" J.D smiled. "I won't let it happen again"

"You better not or I will kick your ass," Carla laughed as she hung up the phone. J.D looked over at Perry who was watching him out the corner of his eye. The smiled at the man who quickly gave him a frown.

"What are you smiling at?" Perry grumbled.

"You"

"And why are you smiling at me"

"It's just-you act like this bad ass doctor around the hospital but I know that deep down, you are a good person on the inside." J.D grinned. "It's nice to know that you actually care about what happens to me."

"I don't" Perry growled as he drunk the rest of the juice out of his glass and threw it in the sink. He couldn't deny that he did indeed care about J.D but he wouldn't let him know that he did. He's rather die first.

"You can say whatever you want but I know the truth" J.D smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. "And to show you some appreciation, I am going to cook you some breakfast. I think that I will make some waffles."

"Waffles, oh God no" Perry pleaded as his eyes widen. He knew what J.D did when he made waffles and didn't want him to do. He started to say something but it was already too late. J.D was already the waffle mix out of the refrigerator and singing the waffle song.

"It's waffle time, it's waffle time. Won't you have some waffles of mine?" J.D sang as he began making pancakes. All Perry could do was go back into his room and try to drown out Newbie's horrible singing.

* * *

After J.D finished making breakfast, he called the police. They told him that they were still working on his case and there was nothing new to go on. They also suggested to him that he always walk with some when he was leaving the hospital at night. J.D sighed when he realized that there was nothing that the police could do except wait it out. Making his way to the hospital around two, his bad day just got worse when he ran into the Janitor. 

"Hey Carla"

"Hey J.D" Carla smiled back at him. "You look well rested, sleep well."

"Yeah I did. It was the best sleep that I had in a while."

"Did you call the police like you said you would."

"Yeah" J.D sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "But it was no use, there is nothing that they can do."

"What do you mean there is nothing that they can do." Carla yelled.

"Carla please; not so loud. What I mean is that there aren't any fingerprints or numbers to go by. This is just going to take a while, that's all."

"Okay" Carla replied. "But you make sure that you don't go anywhere by yourself and let people know when you are going to spend the night at Dr. Cox's house."

"It was only one time" J.D shrieked throwing his charts on the counter and glaring at Carla. "Besides, that's not why I came to talk to you. I came up here to ask you if you'd seen my scooter"

"It was outside this morning, I don't know where it could be."

"I'll tell you where it is" an additional voice replied causing J.D to turn around. His eyes widen as he noticed it was the Janitor and prepared himself for some form of torture.

"Okay I'll bite" J.D frowned at the tall man. "Where is my scooter."

"I had it towed."

"You towed my scooter. Why did you tow my scooter." J.D screamed.

"You are aware that the hospital has no overnight parking"

"Yes I am but are you aware that I work here"

"Yes I am but you were not working last night so I had no choice but to tow your vehicle" the Janitor smiled.

"Unbelievable, you are just unbelievable. Every single day you go out of your way to make my life a living hell but this just tops the cake." J.D cried. "I will get my scooter later, Carla I will see you later."

Carla rolled her eyes and threw an angry glare at the Janitor. She knew that the he liked the messing with J.D but sometimes he just took it far. "Why are you always messing with Bambi"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "I need something to do, I mean they don't expect me to work do they"

"I guess not" Carla replied as she went back to doing her work.

* * *

J.D and Elliot were waiting in the line at the hospital for some coffee. It had been a long while since his fight with the janitor and now he was being forced to stand in line to get Dr. Cox some coffee. Like it wasn't enough for J.D to make waffles for his mentor, not he was his coffee boy again. Something he hadn't been since he was an intern. It sucked that Perry was taking advantage of him, just because he let J.D stay at his place. J.D frowned when he realized that the line wasn't moving fast enough for his liking.

"What the hell, can we move it along people" a frustrated J.D sighed as the line moved forward.

"J.D calm dow, I thought you were giving up coffee. You said it made you jittery.

"I am but this isn't for me"

"Who's it for then

"It's for Dr. Cox" nodding his head and stepping forward in line.

"Why are you getting Dr. Cox coffee" Elliot asked.

"Because he told me that if I didn't get it right now, he was going to rip off my head and hang it over his fireplace."

"He doesn't have a fireplace does he"

"No he doesn't" J.D smirked. "But I have a feeling that he would build one just for me"

"You know what he probably would" Elliot laughed. "I still can't believe that he let you stay with him."

"Yeah me neither" J.D smiled. "I know that he acts like a bad ass all the time but he's really not that bad."

"Wow J.D, the way you talk about him it sounds like you like him or something" Elliot teased poking J.D in his ribs.

"I do not Elliot, I'm just saying" J.D blushed. "There is nothing wrong with giving another man a compliment"

"Whatever, just get Dr. Cox his coffee."

J.D walked over to the coffee machine and before he got here he bumped right into Michael, who himself was carrying coffee in his hands.

"Oh my God" Michael cried as he saw the coffee drip from J.D's scrubs.

"Dammit" J.D cursed grabbing paper towels from the table and wiping himself off. "These are my favorite pair of scrubs."

Michael grabbed some towels from the same table and helped J.D clean himself. He felt embarrassed that he spilt his drink all over the only person that is nice to him in the hospital. "I am so sorry J.D, I didn't even see you there and.."

"Michael please calm down" J.D laughed. "It's not like you did it on purpose. It was an accident"

"You sure" Michael asked.

"I'm sure"

"Well can I at least get you a coffee"

"No that's okay"

"Please" Michael pleaded smiling at J.D. "It would be my pleasure and I do owe you for ruining your scrubs."

"Actually I was getting it for Dr. Cox but if you insist" J.D laughed and threw the napkins in the trash. Michael smiled and ran off to get some more coffee for himself and J.D and returned about three minutes later with two cups in his hands.

"Here you go J.D, fresh hot coffee" Michael smiling holding out a brown cup for J.D to grab. "I even took the liberty of adding the cream and sugar for you."

"Thanks Michael" J.D replied as he grabbed the cup. He was about to say something else but his pager went off. Thanking Michael one more time he ran to the nurse's station to see who had paged him. When he got there he noticed that the only person there was the Janitor and he had an evil look on his face.

"What do you want" J.D asked suspiciously, an eyebrow cooked up in a corner. He placed the coffee on the counter as the Janitor walked over to him.

"Nothing, I just want to tell you that I got your scooter out of impoundment." he smiled

"Really"

"Yeah, I figured that I should cut you some slack. I do mess with you a lot"

"Well where is it" J.D asked.

"Right out front."

J.D smiled as he walked over to the door. There was his scooter, Sasha, sitting right in the parking lot. The bike seemed to be in perfect condition except for it was covered in garbage. All over his bike was paper towels, rotten food, and different types of slimy liquid. He could fell his face become heated and red as he walked back in to face a still smiling Janitor who was now standing over his coffee.

"What did you do to Sasha." J.D asked heatedly.

"Nothing" the Janitor nodded. "I just picked it up for you"

"From where"

"The dumpster"

"You threw my bike in the dumpster" J.D yelled.

"Hey don't get mad at me. You're the one who left it in the parking lot last night"

"Whatever" J.D said throwing his hands up in the air. He knew it was no use, and there was no point in trying anymore. It didn't matter what he said or did because the Janitor would always come back with a counter argument or threat. Right now he needed to get the coffee to Dr. Cox before he got his head chewed off. He grabbed the cup off the counter, but not without throwing the Janitor an evil scowl, and walked away.

"Hey Vanilla Bear"

"Hey Chocolate Bear"

'Why so glum. They didn't call you again did they." a concerned Turk asked wrapping his arm around J.D's shoulder.

"No, how can they. I still have no cell phone and I doubt they know my pager number here at the hospital" J.D sighed.

"Then what is it"

"That stupid Janitor kidnapped Sasha and then had the nerve to throw her in the trash like she was garbage" J.D frowned. "I'll tell you Turk that crazy Janitor is out to get me and he won't stop until I'm dead."

"What about if you ever move."

"No because he would probably follow me to my new hospital and torment me there too."

"Man I am so sleepy, I have been here since 7 this morning." Turk yawned. "Mind if I have some coffee man."

Before J.D could object, Turk grabbed the coffee out of his hand and drunk the twenty oz cup in one gulp. Turk then smacked his lips and threw the cup perfectly into the trash.

"Nothing but can"

"Turk, that was for Dr. Cox"

"Oops my bad" Turk smiled as he wrapped his arm around J.D's shoulder. "I just needed a pick me up"

"That's okay Brown Bear, I'll just have to get him another." J.D smiled as he started to walk away. "See ya"

"Yeah later J. Dizzle"

* * *

"_Two hours, two hours, two hours" _J.D chanted to himself as he turned the corner to meet Turk. Turk was about to go back home and J.D had to give him a list of some things to pick up from the store. Tomorrow was their day off together and they decided to hang out, since they both had been busy lately. J.D looked over at Turk and instantly knew that something was wrong. Turk appeared to be shaky, sweating, and he even looked a little paler than he had earlier. Walking up to him, he smiled and watched as Turk painfully smiled back. 

"Hey J.D" Turk tried to smile

"Turk are you okay man" J.D asked concerned. "You don't look so hot"

"I'm fine but I have the worst stomach ache."

"How long have you had it"

"I don't know, about thirty minutes."

"Do you have to…you know…go" J.D whispered in Turk's ear.

"No" Turk whispered back. "I already checked."

"Is it your appendix"

"No" Turk replied shaking his head. "I had that taken out when I was eleven remember"

"Did you take your insulin already." J.D asked again.

"Yeah man I did" Turk replied still clutching his stomach, falling on his knees to the floor. Turk was about to say something else but he felt the pain in his stomach become sharper. J.D could tell that something was wrong and shouted at a nurse to get him a gurney. The nurse ran off and J.D bent down to take care of his ailing friend.

"Turk" J.D yelled. "Turk can you hear me."

"J.D man, I don't feel so hot" Turk whispered, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. The next thing they both knew, Turk clutched his stomach even more and fell directly on his back, arms completely by his side. J.D whipped off his stethoscope and placed it against Turk's chest. He thanked God when he realized that Turk was still breathing but it was slow and shallow. Moments later, J.D watched in horror as he best friend started convulsing as if he was having a seizure and J.D had no clue about what to do about it.

* * *

**Oh my God, what the hell have I done to Turk. You are just going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I will try my best to put the next chapter up by Friday, Saturday at the latest. Please review if you like the story, if you don't then you don't have to review. And unless you want me laughing my ass off at you don't try to flame me because my sign is a Cancer and I hold my tongue for no one. **

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: So I wanted this chapter up a couple of hours ago but I went to a pre-wedding cookout and had just gotten back home. I decided not to go to bed but instead, finish the chapter that I was working on. It took awhile because I also had to add my review shout-outs but I finsihed it. The week coming up will be hectic for me because I have two papers due so I don't know when the next chapter will be updated. I will try my best to post it by Tuesday but I am not making any promises.**

**This chapter contains very mild slash, so don't get your panties in a bunch if you are not a fan of slash. If you are not then this is the wrong story for you to read because more is ahead. Just a small warning.**

**On to the shout-out corner**

**

* * *

**

**Reveiw Shout-out Corner**

**So I wasn't able to give out shout outs in my last chapter because FFnet was acting like a bitch so I promised that I was going to shout them out in this chapter. I was so happy and shocked that for chapters 2 and 3, I got 19 reviews. I am so happy that I feel like I am floating on a cloud. It feels good to know that people like what you write, even when half the time you don't. But not me because I love my work and I love all my reviewers. Thank you all so much.**

**Hedwig junior- Yes who is behind J.D and what are they going to do with him. You have to review to find out.**

**XAirAngelX- Guessing never hurt anyone. Thanks for the reivew.**

**MurakiAsato- Was I that predictable that you knew it would be Dr. Cox. Well you figured it out but that is cool because I have a few more surprised up my sleeve.**

**Youkai99Angel- I can't promise that J.D won't get hurt in later chapters, because he might. Thanks for the review though.**

**Mumpums- Of course his stalker will get jealous. You remember the threat that they already made about the blonde haired bitch.**

**KyoSohmaLuver- Thanks for the cookie and please don't cry. I love Turk just as much as you do but I had to leave you on the edge of your seats. And you better prepare yourself because Turk is not the only one that may end up getting hurt (hint, hint)**

**Lil JL- No I was stating that my zodiac sign was a Cancer, I'm not giving him the disease. Thanks for the review it was wonderful**

**CruelMistress- It may have been the coffee and it may have been Michael but my lips are sealed into the end. Don't worry you will find out soon enough who is the person behind it all.**

**Samloveswriting- Thanks for the review and like I said, my lips are sealed.**

**vaoni- I still have about five or six more chapter left of this story so don't worry about it being over just yet.**

**Kuro Kasumi Doragon- I see that you are a fan of JDA, that is so awesome. Thanks for the review.**

**snow887- The slashiness is here and it is ready to be read. Hope you enjoy it.**

**EmilyWallace- It could be the Janitor or it could be someone else. You just have to keep reading to find out who it is.**

**Moo- It could be Michael but my lips are still sealed. In my opinion the Janitor is always acting weird, maybe to weird.**

**psychotic KAT- Thanks for the review. This chapter will tell you what happened to Turk so please enjoy**

**mandapandabug- I should have made some reference to J.D being a house wife but I didn't think of it at the time. Thanks for the review and all will be revealed in due time.**

**Black Blood Dragon Goddess- Thanks for the review and I hate flames too. I mean I know that my writing isn't perfect but I don't think it's that bad. I just write for fun and if people don't like what I write then they don't have to read it. It's not like I'm saying you better read my story or else. You know what I mean.**

**Sanskrit- Don't cry, and please don't strangle the characters. If you kill them then how can I write about them. Thanks for the review still**

**Ashlie- Us Cancers are going to rule the word someday so we have got to stick together. Thanks for reading my story, even if it is slash.**

**On to the Disclaimer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Scrubs. I don't but for the love of all that is holy, I wish that I did. Alas a girl can dream can't she.**

**On to Chapter Four.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

J.D was pacing back and forth outside of Turk's hospital room. He had been unconscious for about an hour but his vitals were steady. J.D was waiting on Turk's toxin results to see if he had food poisoning of some kind. Carla was in the room with him and hadn't stopped crying since he talked to her. He was just about to go in when Sam, one of his interns, came back with Turk's chart.

"Dr. Waters, did you get the test back."

"Yes sir Dr. Dorian and you might want to look at this."

J.D took the chart from Sam and gasped when he opened it. He eyes wandered up and down the page, rereading over and over again trying to figure out how it was possible for him to have this in his bloodstream.

"We need to do a gastric emesis right away." J.D stuttered as he handed the chart back to Sam. "I also want to administer him a couple of bags of Vitamin K just to be on the safe side."

"Okay Dr. Dorian, I get on this right away."

"Thanks" J.D smiled as he went into the room with Carla. Carla was sitting in the chair beside him, grasping onto his hand. J.D laughed knowing that when Turk woke up his hand was going to hurt like a bitch. She finally acknowledge his presence in the room and looked up enough to give him a half smile.

"Did you figure out what's wrong, why he passed out"

"Yeah I did" J.D whispered. "I already have an intern getting the necessary medication that he needs."

"So what was the problem. Did he take too much insulin or did he not take enough. What was it J.D because I'm freaking out in here not knowing what's wrong with my husband."

"Carla calm down please. He didn't collapse because of the diabetes, it was something else."

"Well then what the hell was it"

"The tox screen showed that he had a good amount of Brodifacoum in his bloodstream."

"Brodifacoum" Carla gasped. "But isn't that mostly found in rat poison."

"Yeah it is" J.D replied. "He's lucky that he passed out in the hospital instead of at home. It could have been much worse, he could have started hemorrhaging. Right now I have him scheduled to receive some vitamin K and a gastric emesis."

"How did rat poison get into his system. I was with him today when he ate lunch and he seemed fine. He didn't eat anything out of the ordinary. Did you two go out to eat anything after that or something."

"No, we didn't even see each other until he drunk my coffee." J.D replied as he remembered his earlier meeting with Turk. He suddenly remembered Turk drinking the coffee that he had gotten for Dr. Cox. "That bastard" J.D muttered to himself as he walked out of the door.

* * *

He didn't even bother to turn around when he heard Carla out to him after he left. After five minutes of searching the hospital, he finally found who he was looking for. He had found the Janitor on the roof throwing golf balls off it. J.D walked over to the Janitor and pushed him down to the ground. J.D jumped on top of him and wrapped his hands around his neck. 

"You son of a bitch."

"Scooter, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Shut up, just shut up" J.D yelled as he pounded his head into the ground. "It is one thing to break into my locker and still my things or take out the engine to my scooter but what you did today crossed the line."

"What are you talking about"

"Don't play stupid with me, you bastard. You distracted me by giving me back my bike while you went and put rat poison in my coffee when I wasn't looking. I mean come on I know that you hate me but that was just taking it too far."

"J.D I swear"

"I said shut up" J.D screamed tightening his grip. "Your stupid prank would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't drink the coffee, Turk did. Now because of your stupidity and evilness, he is unconscious in a hospital bed. How can you be so damn evil" J.D began to squeeze even harder but was lifted off of the Janitor by a pair of hands.

"Let me go" J.D replied struggling to get away from the uninvited guest but their grip was too strong. "I said let me go"

"Donna what the hell do you think that you are doing"

"He's the reason that Turk is sick. He put rat poison in my coffee earlier and Turk drunk it instead of me" J.D spat as he tried to get to the Janitor again but Perry was not letting him go.

"He what"

"He tried to poison me but instead of me drinking the coffee, Turk drunk it instead"

"Is this true" Perry turned his head to ask the Janitor.

"For the last time no" The Janitor yelled. "I don't know what the crazy kid is talking about."

"Like hell you do" J.D spat. "If I find any proof that you did put that stuff in that coffee, I will make your life a living hell. And if you ever come near me again I will not be responsible for my actions.

When Perry thinks that J.D has calmed down enough, he released J.D and watched him walk away. Perry just stares at the Janitor with fire in his eyes and a stern look on his face. He didn't like the thought of anyone pontentially hurting J.D, at least not while he was going through so much already. He didn't need anymore harassment coming from anyone, especially not the Janitor.

"Did you do it" Perry asked sternly.

"No, I didn't do it" the Janitor replied rubbing the back of his head, which was slightly bruised from the banging. "I admit that I have done a lot of crazy things to that kid since he has been at this hospital but I would never do something like that. Honest"

"I'll be watching you" Perry growled as he left the roof and ran off to find J.D.

* * *

He finally found the kid pacing back and forth in the lounge, tears streaming from his eyes. Perry walked over to J.D and stood directly in front of him. J.D stop pacing and Perry could see that fear, hurt, anger, along with tears clouded his eyes. 

"Are you okay"

"Do I look okay" J.D sniffed wiping his face with the sleeve of his scrubs. "My best friend could have died because of that stupid janitor and his evil pranks. How am I supposed to be okay with that Dr. Cox."

"Are you sure he did it"

"Oh course I am sure" J.D hissed. "Do you even know the stuff that he has pulled on me these past four years. Well if you don't let me tell you. He completely destroyed a bike that I used to ride, broke the elevator so I would be trapped inside, and he humiliates me every chance that he gets. Need I go on"

"Okay Darla, no need to throw your little hissy fit. We have established that the Janitor is a crazy insane jerk but lets look on the bright side here."

"What bright side."

"You didn't drink that coffee and Gandhi's okay so that counts right."

"If you so say" J.D whispered as he fell down on the couch. "But if you ask me there isn't a good side." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh. Perry sat down beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. J.D looked over at Perry, smiled and moved closer to lay his head on his shoulder.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose my best friend" J.D sobbed as Perry moved his hand to J.D's back. "I thought he was going to die and I was really scared."

"I know" was all Perry could bring himself to say. He felt really bad for J.D who was going through all that pain. He knew what it was like to lose someone who that he really loved seeing as how he had recently lost his own best friend.

"Really scared."

"It doesn't matter because he's going to be okay, all because of you."

"Really"

"Come on" Perry smiled as he lifted J.D's chin to look into his glassy eyes. "Who's the best damn doctor in this doctor in this dump."

"Well if we are not counting me then I guess-" J.D laughed

"Not funny Gabriella" Perry growled as J.D continued to laugh. Grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, Perry smiled as J.D quickly shut up. They sat in silence not saying a word but not taking their eyes off each other. Getting caught in the moment and as if time just stood still, J.D moved his face closer to Perry's. Perry watched J.D as his faced moved closer and closer to his, not daring to move it away. He knew what was going to happen and he was helpless to stop it, he didn't want to. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against Perry's who in response did not turn away. Letting go of J.D's shirt he moved his hand behind J.D's neck, deepening the kiss as J.D climbed over on top of him. Neither one knew how much time had passed since the kiss began but it was quickly ended by the sound of someone running down the hall.

"J.D there you are…" Elliot screamed as she walked into the room. Perry and J.D quickly pulled away from each other and sided to opposite ends of the couch. "Carla called and told me what happened but I'm just getting here because I just got out of the shower. Why was I taking a shower so late in the evening is a story of all of it's own but the point is I'm here now-."

Elliot paused as her eyes shifted from Dr. Cox to J.D. Both men seemed to be flustered and they were staring at everything else in the room but each other. "Are you two okay" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah of course we are" J.D stuttered. " Why are you asking us that silly question."

"I don't know, J.D you seem a little flustered"

"Flustered" J.D laughed. "I'm not flustered, I haven't been doing anything that would cause me to be flustered. The only person that is here is Dr. Cox and that is just a ridiculous thought."

"J.D" Elliot shrieked, throwing up her hands in his face. "I was just saying, I wasn't implying anything alright."

"Right"

"So where is Turk."

"Right now he is in room 444. I'm going to keep him here for twenty-fours for observation but he can go home sometime tomorrow night."

"Okay, that's great." Elliot nodded, a playful smile on her face. She could since that something had happened by the way J.D was blushing everytime he turned to face Perry. Being the person that she was, she wanted to call him out on it but figured that at the current moment it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead of being forward, she decided to be sly and pretend that nothing was going on. "I guess I will go see him and let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"I wasn't doing anything" J.D snapped.

"Whatever" Elliot laughed as she walked out of the room. J.D looked over at Dr. Cox who gave him a half hearted smile causing J.D to blush. Could he actually have feelings for the older man that did nothing but berate him on a daily basis. Yes, yes he did and it felt good to actually admit it.

"Do you think she knows"

"Barbie, please she isn't that smart."

"You'd be surprised what that woman knows"

"Look" Perry whispered. "What just happened just now it was-"

"A mistake"

"Yes…no…maybe"

"Which is it" J.D asked. "Is it a yes or a no."

"It's a-it's a I don't know" Perry stuttered as he tried to make sense of it all. He knew that he cared about J.D on more than just a professional level but to go as far as to kiss him. It's not like it was a bad kiss because it definitely wasn't but is was, different. The kissed not only took his breath away but for that short period he felt his heart literally beat one million beats per minute.

"Well at least we have something to go on." J.D chuckled nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did it mean to you" Perry asked fiddling with his fingers not looking J.D in his eyes.

"Well if you are wondering if I liked it then the answer would be yes. If you are wondering where we go from here, then that is still a mystery to me."

"Do you think that this has the potential of going somewhere."

"Maybe but then maybe not." J.D sighed. "It's just very complicated and-"

Before J.D could get his next words out, his pager went off and he saw that he had to check on a patient. Sighing again, he looked at Dr. Cox who just frowned and rose up off the sofa.

"You should take that" Perry mumbled as he threw his head back and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, I know" J.D whispered. "Can we…talk later or something."

"Go Shirley before you kill another patient."

"I've never killed a pat-"

"Whatever Newbie just go"

"Alright" J.D smiled as he walked to the door. "But this talk is definitely not over. We will talk about this later."

"Whatever you say Sasha" Perry scoffed as he watched J.D go off. He had no idea what the boy thought of the kiss but if he was thinking the same way he was, then they were headed for a disaster.

* * *

So as you can see nothing bad happened this chapter. You found out that Turk was posioned with Brodifacoum, which is really found in rat poison and the treatment he recieved was actually real. I looked it up myself. Like I said this was mostly a filler chapter but beware, there will be more horrors that will come to J.D and maybe even his friends (hint, hint). If you liked this chapter please review, if not then you don't have to to. Happy Trails 

X-Ricka-X


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: So I said that I would try to post this chapter by Tuesday and guess what, I pulled it off. I actually have to go to work tonight so I had to edit this chapter very fast so there could be some mistakes. I love writing this story but it is sad to say that the end is almost near. I think I have 5 more chapters to go so please stay with me until the end. Once again I will remind you wonderful readers that there is SLASH in this story. If you do not like slash then don't read this story and don't send me a review of how much you hate slash. I am not making you read this story.

Now on to the Disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs nor any character assisoated with the cast. I do however own the stalker and Michael and the police and any other characters that are not really on the show.

Now on to My Shout Out Corner

* * *

My Shout Out Corner:

So last chapter I got a total of ten reviews and I want to say thank you. I also want to say thank you for those who are reading it too, even if you don't leave a review. I still appreciate though.

Personal.Vendetta: Yeah I don't want the slash to be a major part of the story because I want to mainly focus on J.D and his stalker situation. But I like the idea of it happening so I couldn't resist putting it in there. Thanks for the review.

EvilspyAchacia:Thanks for the review.

Muraki Asato: Don't worry, it's not over. Well at least not for another couple of chapters anyways. I'm having way to much fun writing this story to end it anytime soon.

snow887: I'm glad that you are a fan for the couple too.

CruelMistress: Thanks for the review. I just had to have J.D snap at someone and the Janitor seemed like the perfect candidate.

Du: That was my favorite part about the chapter. I liked having J.D attack the Janitor for hurting his friend. And it is really sad that I made J.D think it would be funny if he would have gotten poisoned but I see J.D as that kind of character. Someone you could do anything too and he would find some way to laugh about it.

psychotic KAT: Thanks for the review and don't worry. The stalker knows how to get even, and trust me he will.

Kuro Kasumi Doragon: Slash can be good too but there will be more JDA coming up

Black Blood Dragon Goddess: Thanks for the review. I completely understand if you stop reading me story because it contains slash, that's your opinion. I just liking them like this because I see it as fun and different. But since you think that I am such a good writer I will post other stories that will not have slash in them so I hope that you read them

I will tell you though that Dr. Cox is not the stalker.

KyoSohmaLuver: Thanks for adding me to the community. I looked on it the other day and noticed that most of my stories have ended up on it. I love it but I can't promise that there isn't any JDA ahead because there is.

Now on with the new chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Thirty four hours had passed since Turk's near death experience. The treatment that he had received had flushed the Brodifacoum out of his system and he was currently sitting in his bed getting ready to be discharged. J.D had spent the entire night in his room, along with Carla and Elliot who also refused to leave and couldn't sleep a wink. He knew that he wouldn't be okay until he knew that Turk was okay. Normally he would have discharged a patient after twenty-fours but he saw this a perfect time to catch up with his best friend since they hadn't had much time together, seeing as how he was a newly wed. 

"Hey SCB" J.D shouted as he made his way inside of room and plopped down on the bed. "I just looked at your chart and you are free and clear to go"

"That's great. As much as I have loved the time off, I am ready to get out of here." Turk smiled as he positioned his body upright. "So did the Janitor confess yet."

"No" J.D. "That bastard will probably never admit what he tried to do to me but I don't care. All I care about is that you are okay and safe."

"I heard that you banged his head up pretty bad"

"No, not really. Well it isn't as bad as people play it out to be but I did get him pretty good."

"That's my Vanilla Bear" Turk smiled as he placed his hand on J.D's shoulder. "You always have my back when I need you too."

"You know you my homie"

"Yeah I know." Turk smirked at his friend. They both just sat there in silence having nothing really to talk about. Suddenly, J.D saw Turk's face light up, his eyes wondering, twinkling with anticipation as if he had some exciting news.

"What's the matter with you dude"

"Nothing, but I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk to me about" he replied slyly, hoping that J.D would crack and tell him what he had suspected for some time now.

"No, why" J.D asked confused about what Turk was talking about.

"Are you sure that you have nothing to tell your best friend, amigo, your Chocolate Bear."

"Nothing that I can think of" J.D shrugged. "Dude seriously, what is this about."

"Come on J.D, I know" Turk sighed.

"Know what" J.D shifted in his chair and started playing with the drawstring of his scrubs. He could hear his heart beating in his eardrums at the thought that Turk actually knew what happened. What did Turk think of him, would they still be friends. He didn't know what he would do if Turk didn't approve of him doing what he wanted to do. The other night showed him that he couldn't live without his best friend and would always choose Turk when push came to shove.

"J.D man look at me" Turk ordered J.D to do. Sighing J.D slowly lifted his head and gazed directly at Turk. He saw that there was no hint of disappoint or shame in his eyes, only happiness. "Come on man, I know about you and Dr. Cox"

"How could you know" J.D whispered looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming into the room or walking down the hallway before looking back at Turk. "It happened almost two nights ago and you were unconscious."

"I don't know man I just- I just know" Turk laughed. "Plus anyone could tell by the way he was staring at you earlier today, all dreamy like"

"No he wasn't" J.D blushed thinking back of what happened earlier. Dr. Cox had really come to see if he was okay but covered it up by saying he was there to see Turk. They hadn't really had time to talk about what went on in the lounge the night before but both could tell that it had been plaguing their minds. J.D could remember that he forgot what he was talking about when Perry entered the room and just stared at him. It Turk snapping his fingers in front of them to break their daze. Perry went on to say that he was glad the Turk was okay and then he quickly left the room. "Was he really staring at me like that"

"Like a teenage school girl." Turk laughed.

"And he calls me the girl" J.D muttered shamefully looking moving his eyes away from Turk's and back to the floor. He didn't know if he could handle Turk disapproving of him.

"J.D you know that I don't care right"

"What"

"I don't care if you want to be with Dr. Cox or not. I find it a little disturbing and weird but still I don't care."

"You don't"

"J.D man" Turk grinned as he placed his hand on J.D's shoulder. "You have been my main man for…like ever. Just because you become involved with someone who is technically the same gender as you doesn't change our friendship. I love you man."

If J.D's smile was ever compared to the brightness of the sun, it would have lit up the whole world upon hearing those words. How could he ever think that his best friend, the one who supported him through ever single crazy phase that he had, wouldn't be there for him. He felt ridiculous, stupid even for ever thinking those thoughts. "Really man"

"Really" wrapping his arms around J.D and pulling him into a hug. "So you and Dr. Cox"

"Well maybe" J.D shrugged. "We haven't even really talked about anything yet. It just all happened so fast and-"

"You slept with the guy and you haven't even talked about it"

"Turk, we haven't slept together you idiot. The only thing that we did was kiss."

"Really" Turk replied, sorry he had let those words slip from his lips. "Cause from the way that he was glaring at you, it would lead someone to think that he hit that"

J.D smiled when he saw Turk's face as he said those words. It had a mixture of disgust and shock written all over it. "Too weird"

"A little" Turk mimicked with his fingers and laughed. He knew that a relationship between Dr. Cox and J.D would be the craziest thing that he ever saw but it didn't matter. J.D was his best friend and as long as J.D was happy, he would be happy for J.D.

"Okay. So let's just say that something does happen between us, I will make sure that I leave the freak nasty details out."

"Please, I will love you forever if you do."

"Like you have a choice" J.D laughed, getting up off the bed and walking towards the door. "But thanks man, you don't know how much this means to me"

"That's what best friends are for."

* * *

Leaving out of Turk's room he finally felt that his life was getting back to normal. He was so swept up in his wave of happiness that he didn't notice the Janitor walking right in front of him. Papers flying everywhere, J.D realized that he had been bombarded by the Janitor. He hadn't spoken to the Janitor since the night on the roof and he didn't want to start now. He tried to walk past the tall man but he made the task impossible by blocking his path. 

"Look jumpsuit" he venomously spat, bending down to pick up the fallen papers. "how about you do me a favor and get the hell out of my way."

"Now you see I can't do that because you owe more for the cracked skull that you gave me"

"I didn't crack your skull, you idiot. Although I part of me wished that I had as payback for what you did to Turk."

"For the last time Scooter, I didn't do it" the Janitor growled. He was tired of getting glares from the entire hospital staff who thought that he had hurt Turk. Usually he didn't mind the stares he got when he did something horrible but this was different. This time he was getting glares for something that he didn't do. Granted it was a good idea, something that he would admit to doing because he always admitted to all the pranks that he pulled. Still, nobody seemed to believe him, even when he was telling the truth.

"Yeah right and why should I believe you" J.D scoffed as he finished picking up the papers and stood back up.

Smiling, the Janitor held up a piece of paper that was covered with writing and appeared to be loaded with dates. "I have proof"

"What is this"

"This is my torture log that I have for you. You see doctor; every time that I do something that harms you or makes your life even more miserable I write it down.

"What" J.D screamed, skimming his eyes over the paper. Sure enough there were dates that showed numerous occasions where the Janitor had tortured him in some way. "You siphoned gas out of my scooter, broke into my locker and stole my journal. You're the one who put green dye into my shampoo"

"St. Patrick's day was coming up." he shrugged. "I was trying to be festive."

"That happened three weeks ago"

"I know"

"It's May" screaming and throwing the paper back into the Janitor's face. His face distorted with a look of disgust and shock. "I took three bottles of black hair dye to get my hair back to the way it was."

"I was getting ready for next year."

"You know what, I don't care. This doesn't prove that you weren't the one who poisoned my coffee."

"It proves everything. If I would have done that, don't you think that I would have written it down. Did you see anything on the list that said rat poison in coffee."

"No" J.D admitted.

"See, then that proves it."

"It proves nothing" shaking his head back and forth. "All this means is that you are a creep who gets his jollies off of torturing me when I am nothing but nice to you. But you know what, I don't care because I am done with you. I meant what I said the other night, stay away from me and my friends. I mean that." and with that J.D pushed passed the Janitor and made his way to the lounge. He knew that he shouldn't have even spoken to the Janitor; that he should be mad as hell at what he did, like he was all the other times. But he wasn't and it wasn't because he thought the prank was actually funny, if anything it was far from it. He knew that he couldn't be mad because a small feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that the Janitor was innocent.

* * *

A couple of hours later and with Turk finally discharged, J.D realized that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Perry about what happened the night before. He decided to make his way down to the lounge and was ecstatic when found Perry sitting on the sofa, watching the news. He didn't even turn his head when he felt J.D plop down beside him. After a couple minutes of silence, he decided that it was finally time to talk about what had happened the night before. 

"So, how about those Yankees." J.D stuttered looking over at Perry.

"Newbie, it's not even baseball season" Perry replied still not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"I knew that, I was just talking about practice and what not"

"Really"

"Okay" J.D blew throwing his hands in the air. "So I was trying to warm you up by making pointless conversation with you. What can I say, I'm not good at it"

"I can tell"

"So…have you thought about last night any at all."

"Honestly" Perry smirked turning his head towards J.D's and grabbing his hand into his. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a good thing, but it's a scary thing"

"Scary how" J.D wondered sliding closer to Perry and laying his head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Because Erica, if you've forgotten, I have a son with my ex-wife who I am currently supposed to be involved with."

"Oh" raising his head from Perry's shoulder and removing his hand. "I did forget about them. Where are they anyway"

"Visiting her mother's" Perry laughed. "Apparently even hell spawns have family get togethers too. She asked me to go but I would rather chew off my own hand then spend a week with those devil worshippers."

"I love how family oriented you are"

"I try my best."

J.D couldn't believe that he had forgot about Jordan and Jack. How could he think that he actually had a shot with the older doctor. He felt like a fool as he saw Perry's gaze shift from him back to the television. Defeated, he rose from the couch and headed towards the door when Perry grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What do you want me to do about it." Perry whispered guiding J.D back to his seat. He had spent the entire day thinking about what he wanted to do about J.D. Could he really go through with being in another relationship. He was already struggling with Jordan and he didn't think that he had the strength, or it is was even worth to do it again.

"I don't know…I mean…I want to be you, I really do but…you're still with Jor-dan and I don't know if I could live with myself if I was the reason I ruined you two."

"Please Newbie, nothing you do could ruin us. We were doomed from day one but we are so committed to making this work. Not because we really love each but we have a son to care for."

"That still doesn't leave us with much to go on. Where do we go from here."

"Back to my place if you want"

"I'm serious" J.D growled. "I don't want begin something with you, only to have my heart broken. I've had that done to me before and you know what, it sucks. Really it does, so if you think that I am just going to be your sex buddy then you have another thing coming. Because I've done that before with Elliot and that wasn't fun."

"Do you think that is what I want from you J.D, God" jumping up from the couch and pacing back and forth. "I have been trying to repress this "feelings" that I have for you from day one and it has been hard as hell. And I was doing just fine before you kissed me last night, just fine. But now, you're all I seem to think about. Your stupid little laugh, crazy daydreams, dreamy bedroom eyes, and your perfect…pouty…lips"

"You really think that my laugh is stupid" J.D smirked standing in front of Perry and placing his hands on his shoulders, pulling him close. "Because if anything, my laugh is at least sexy."

"Newbie"

"Look. I want you, you want me; we are just going to have to find a way to be together because if we don't we are going to regret it for the rest of our lives. Just sitting in our rockers at the nursing home, wondering what our lives would have been like if only we gave us a chance."

"There is no way in hell I would be stuck in the same nursing home as you" Perry snarled cupping J.D's face in his hands. Quickly pulling his face closer, Perry aggressively attacked J.D's lips with a fierceness. Surprised by the kiss, J.D opened his mouth which gave Perry access to it. Breathless, they both pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes; neither dared to say anything.

"What was that for" J.D said finally after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

"I felt that if I didn't do it I would explode."

"Anything I can do to keep you from exploding" J.D smirked pressing his lips against Perry's again.

"I'm going to figure something out" Perry replied as he pulled away and released J.D from his hands.

"Yeah you do that"

"But in the mean time, we have to keep this between us. You can't tell anyone, especially not your sorority sisters Barbie and Gandhi."

"Well actually…Turk already knows"

"You told him" Perry hissed.

"No" J.D hissed back. "I didn't tell him, he just knew. He's like my best friend and we have some sort of telepathic link to each other."

"Really, that's how he knows."

"Well he also said something about the way that you were looking at me earlier today. He said that you were staring at me like a school girl staring at her crush."

"Samantha, I was so _not_ staring at you."

"Oh please" J.D chuckled. "You so were, but that's okay. I think that it's kinda cute."

Perry growling and shaking his head, he kissed J.D one last time before he left the room. He had no clue what he was going to do about Jordan but he, for the first time in his life, going to follow his heart and do what was best for him. And what was best for him at the moment was being as close to J.D as possible.

* * *

There you have it folks, my lastest chapter. Again no JDA but I will promise you that it will be alive and well in the next chapter. The stalker will return with a vengence and someone will get hurt. Okay no more hints, I don't want to spoil it.

I will try to get the next chapter up by Saturday night, seeing as how I have to work Thursday, Friday, and Saturday morning. I will try my best, I really promise.

Review please!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: So I said that I would try to post this chapter by Friday and from the time on my computer, it is now 1:00 am so that makes it Friday. Thanks for the love that I have been recieving from the story. Once again I will remind people that this is a slash story. I keep telling people that this is a slash story and they keep telling me they don't like slash. Once again it's okay if you don't like the story but I'm not making you even read the story. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you!**

**Just a reminder that this story will be ending soon, three more chapters to go. Yeah.**

**Now one to the disclaimer**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (thank-you)**

**Now on the the Shout Out Corner**

**

* * *

**

**Shout Out Review Corner.**

**So this chapter I got 7 reviews. That is seriously stellar and I love everyone of them. You don't know how happy I get when I see the number of reviews that I get, it really makes my day.**

**Kuro Kasumi Doragon: I'm sorry you don't want to read my story any more but you will be missing out. Still though you are entitled to your own opinions and that's great.**

**canyonlands girl: Thanks. Now you about to find out who gets hurt.**

**snow887: Thanks for the review. I can't make any promises about J.D or Dr. Cox getting hurt. That would take the fun out of the story.**

**Personal.Vendetta: Thanks, the only reason that I continue to write this story is because of wonderful reviews like you. So the more you review the more motivated I am to write.**

**Star Future: Thanks. I kinda like the idea of them together. It's really fun to write but even more fun to read. I am glad that you are confused about who the stalker is, I'm usually not good at mind games. I can never be convincing. Much love though.**

**psychotic KAT: You should be worried. I am just getting started.**

**laughs evilly as she rubs her hands together.**

**Little Tiger Stripes: I am so happy that you reviewed my story. I totally love your stories and am currently reading your newest one. I think that you are a great writer, better than me, and this is like an honor. Really it is. Thanks a billion.**

**Now on to Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Four more days had passed since Turk's poisoning and there was no contact from J.D's stalker. Even though there weren't any phone calls, J.D could still not shake the eerie feeling someone was constantly watching him. The only time he did not get that feeling was when he was with Perry. They had finally come to a decision about what they wanted to do about their situation and things were looking up. No one knew about their relationship yet and they were trying their best to keep it a secret, but it was harder than either of thought it would be. Currently they were locked in the supply closet in a deep lip lock. 

"We can't keep doing this" a panting J.D replied as he pulled away from Perry's lips. Perry didn't respond to J.D's statement, instead he began sucking on the skin behind J.D's ear. J.D trembled as the man sucked on his hot spot and wrapped his fingers tightly around his curly hair. As he began to get caught up in the moment, he knew that he had to stop it before it progressed any further.

"Perry, we really have to stop this"

"Why. I thought you like it rough Priscilla" Perry growled as he playful nibbled on J.D's bottom lip.

"I do, but aren't you forgetting that you haven't told Jordan about us yet. I already feel bad enough as it is for doing this, and if we keep heading in this direction I am going to feel even worse."

"I'm sorry, it's just…you're and I'm just. I'm just confused about how to actually tell Jordan about us" Perry replied.

"Are you changing your mind about us because if you are…"

Shaking his head left to right, "No I'm not, it's just"

"Just what"

"Harder than I expected it to be."

"Look" taking his hands and placing them around Perry's waist pulling his closer to him "I know that this is hard for you and I am willing to forget about this if you want." J.D said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He wanted Perry to be his but not at the expense of hurting someone else.

"No" Perry replied forcefully

"No"

"No" Perry whispered as he grabbed J.D's face with his hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going to figure something out, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do"

"Good" J.D smiled as he kissed Perry again. While they were kissing, the sounds of J.D's new cell phone filled the supply closet. Aggravated, J.D moved Perry away from him and fished around in his pocket for his phone.

"Don't answer it" Perry growled.

"I got to, it could be important." replying as he finally took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello" he answered annoyed.

"Hello, did you miss me"

"What the hell"

"I will take that as a yes" the voice on the other laughed. "Well if it is any consolation, I missed you too."

Perry watched as J.D's eyes filled with terror and his hand began to violently vibrate. He heard his breath become shallow as his voice became nothing more than a whisper. Perry's eyes themselves widen when he came to the realization of who was on the other line of the boy's phone.

"Newbie, who is it"

"How did you get this number." J.D whispered. "This is a brand new number, how did you get it"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to get something as small as a cell phone number. Almost as easy as getting a cell phone. But I digress, what part of I know everything about you don't you understand."

"Brianna who is it" Perry tried again to get J.D's attention but to no avail."

"Why won't you leave me alone"

"Because I can't, not until I have you. I have been waiting patiently for you to notice me, to love me but you refuse. Now I have no choice but to make you notice me and I will not give up until you do." the voice hissed and shot daggers of fear straight to J.D's heart. J.D felt his blood rushing to his head, waves of dizziness threaten to take over his conscious state. He knees felt weak and the only support that he had to lean was the cold closet wall.

"I won't let you…"

"You don't have a choice Jonathan. I will have what's mine, I'll make sure of that. There is no point in fighting me, so stop trying. And if you keep trying, I will have no choice but to destroy everyone one around you."

"J.D who the hell is it."

"You wouldn't" a scared and whimpering J.D replied over the receiver."

"Oh but I would. Do the names Christopher and Carla Turk come to mind. And lets not forget a certain dirty blonde haired doctor I told you to stay away from. No matter, I will kill them all if I have too" the voice laughed again. "I…will…kill…them…all"

"You're lying, you won't hurt them" J.D protested.

"If you think that I am joking then try me. I will warn you, however, that I always get what I want."

"Stop it, just stop it and leave me alone" J.D finally screamed.

"Give me that" taking the phone from J.D's hand and putting it to his ear. "Now you listen and you listen good. If you hurt J.D or any of his friends I will personally kill you myself, with my bare hands. You got that."

"You don't scare me" laughing back in response. "Jonathan will be mine, you got that." A click signaled the end of the phone call and Perry closed the phone closed. Focusing back to J.D, he could see the young man cowering in the corner.

"Oh my God" was the only thing that Perry could make out in between his sobs. Dropping to his knees, he pulled J.D into his arms and stroked his fingers through his hair. He could feel J.D quivering in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "J.D"

"He's going to kill them. My friends, he threaten to kill my friends." J.D cried into Perry's shirt. There was nothing he could say or do to comfort J.D, he didn't even know how.

* * *

I frown as I look down at the time. I had called him almost two hours ago and he had yet to come out of the hospital. I didn't plan on calling him today, especially not today but I had to. I missed his voice, the softness of it that would send chills through my body. I hadn't realized that all this was starting to become to much. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was to make him mine eventually but he refuses to notice my existence. How much longer can he keep ignoring me, after everything that I have done. I glare at the hospital ahead of me, waiting for him to appear. To come out with his dreamy expression on his face, eyes glossed with fear. I know that he has called the police, those pestering friends probably made him. No matter, I will show him that I am the only one he needs, the others will become nothing but a distant memory. 

I smile as I see him come out of the hospital, unaware of what is about to happen. How I am going to show him to never disobey me. I roll up my windows and place my shades over my eyes as I crank up the car. I make sure that I follow them but not close up for them to notice. At least not anyways. In a few minutes, I laugh, he will realize that he should have never underestimated me. I always get what I want Johnathan, always.

* * *

One hour later; a talk with the police and a sedative administered to him by Carla, J.D was finally calm and was ordered to go home. The police promised to set up patrol around him and his friends to keep them safe. Perry had offered to take J.D home, just as an excuse to spend more time with him but Kelso, being the bastard that he was, wouldn't let him leave. Perry was mad but was glad that Elliot was off her shift so the two of them leave together. 

"You go home and getting some rest." Perry said kissing J.D when he and J.D were alone in the room. "And be careful"

"I will, I promise" J.D smiled as he kissed Perry one more time before leaving the room. After goodbye to his friends and Perry, J.D and Elliot walked outside and J.D got into the passenger side of Elliot's car and strapped on his seat belt. Elliot, too, got inside, strapped in, and cranked up the radio. J.D heard the soft bluegrass music on the radio and could feel the sedative kicking in. Closing his eyes to fall into the darkness, they were suddenly jerked open by the swerving of Elliot's car.

"Elliot, what the hell." J.D hissed grabbing a hold of the dashboard as Elliot swirled again into the middle of the intersection. "I thought you worked on your driving skills."

"It's not my fault J.D" crossing back over to the other side of the road. "It's this maniac behind me. They won't stop trying to crash into me"

J.D turned his head around to see a black Honda with tinted windows coming up right behind Elliot. He saw how the car would slow down and they come full speed towards Elliot's bumper.

"Well then pull over" J.D yelled as the car hit her directly in the back of her car, jerking both their bodies forward.

"I tried" she screamed as the car made it's way beside her. "They keep coming at me"

Pressing her foot harder against the gas pedal, Elliot moved her vehicle ahead of the car. The enemy car, however, just matched her moved and sped up as well. They watched in horror as the car suddenly swerved in their lane, hitting the driver side.

"Son of a bitch" Elliot yelled as she put her foot on the brakes and tried to stop but the car hit her side again. The third time, the car hit Elliot's even harder then the first time and caused her to run off the road.

The next thing both of them knew Elliot's car ran right into a nearby tree. The car the crashed into them continued to drive off, not bothering to stop. Glass from the windshield cut them across the face, while their bodies flew in opposites directions. J.D felt his head jerk forward crashing right into the dashboard, while Elliot head's hit her glass window with a vengeance. J.D looked over and saw that Elliot was out cold, blood dripping from her mouth and forehead.

"Elliot" a hoarse J.D called out to an injured Elliot but found that she was giving him no response. Undoing his seatbelt, he reached over and undid her seatbelt as well. He opened his door and made his way to her side and carefully pulled her out. He checked her pulse and found that it was there steady but weak. "Elliot" he managed to called out again as his cell phone rung.

Flipping it open, without even seeing who it was, he immediately concentrated on getting help. "Hello, I need help. My friend and I been in an accident and we need an ambulance on Sunbeam Rd. Please…"

"Hello Jonathan, how are you"

"What do you want"

"I warned you didn't I. I told you to stay away from that blonde haired doctor." the voice snapped angrily. "But you didn't listen now did you."

"Why are you doing this to me"

"I told that I would kill anyone that stood in my way but you thought I was joking"

"You did this to me"

"I will do whatever I have to do for you to be mine. Next time if you don't listen to me, someone else will get hurt.

"You wouldn't" J.D cried.

"Still think I'm joking" the voice laughed before they hug up. Dropping the phone from his hand, J.D could feel his whole body began to shut down as he pulled Elliot closer to him. J.D didn't know if it was the confession of his stalker, the shock of the accident, or his sedative kicking in fully because the next thing he knew his world was overshadowed by complete darkness.

* * *

There you have it folks, I promised you Friday and you got Friday. The next chapter will be up on Sunday, just in time for Easter. If you like the story please leave a review. 

Thanks

"Ricka"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: So I told you lovely people that I would put this chapter up on Sunday and guess what. Today is Sunday. Yeah me. Have I ever let you guys down, of course I haven't. It has been absolutely amazing writing this story and getting wonderful feedback from and I am going to miss it when it is over. Once again this is a slash story and there will be some guy on guy kissing so if you don't like it please don't read it, thanks. Anyways, it is time for me to stop typing and it is time for you to get ta reading so;**

**On to the disclaimer:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs but one day I will own my own husband; I mean house :)**

**Now on to the review shout out corner:**

**

* * *

**

Review Shout Out Corner:

Can I say how freaking awesome you guys are. So far, I have recieved 58 reviews for this story and for chapter 6 alone I got 12. I love every single one of them and I want to thank everyone who took five seconds to review it. They are like animal crackers on a winter morning. Thanks a billion.

canyonlands girl: It was good to see that I wasn't predictable with who was going to be targeted. I wish I could come up with another 10 chapters but I don't think that I could if I tried. Don't worry though, I won't disappoint you with the ending.

**psychotic KAT: Sorry, I used Elliot. I just thought that she would be the perfect victim for the stalker to target. Thanks for the review.**

**Kieko Rose: Thanks. It is great when people tell me how much they love my story. It's just awesome.**

**Personal.Vendetta: Sunday is finally here so the next chapter should satisfy you for the time being.**

**Star Future: By the time I am finished with this story, I am going to be the queen of Cliffhangers. At least that is what my goal is. And no hint at to who the stalker is, you will find out soon enough.**

**Alice: Slash can be awesome at times. Thanks for the review.**

**jenny 6: I love that you love the story but I can't tell you who the stalker is. If I tell you I will have to kill you. J/k**

**babe300: Who doesn't love JDA. This had to be my favorite chapter so far because I liked how J.D broke down at the thought of his friends getting hurt because of him. Thanks.**

**XAirAngelX: Can you please refrain from killing him just yet. I still need him to finish playing his role in my story. But I promise as soon as this story is over, you can do whatever you want to him.**

**Beloved: Thanks. I am trying very hard to keep this story afloat and I have to tell you it's not that hard when you have a demented mind.**

**Kuro Kasumi Doragon: See you don't have to like the slash part but there are other parts that you can enjoy. Like the action scenes. Thanks for coming back to me, I mean the story.**

**snow887: Oh yes Perry is going to do whatever he can to keep J.D safe. He really cares about him**

**Now on to Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

J.D's eyes fluttered opened as he tried to remember where he was. Shifting them to the right, he saw that he was attached to a heart monitor and IV bag. Looking to the left, he saw a weary looking Perry sitting beside his bed holding his hand. Wiggling his fingers to get the older doctors attention, he smiled slightly when the man looked up at him.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey there Jacqueline"

"What are you doing here."

"I'm was worried about you. What can I say, I'm a softie"

"If you keep this up, we won't be able to keep this a secret from everyone anymore." J.D chuckled as he sat up in the bed.

"That's the last thing on my mind right now"

"Oh yeah, what's the first"

"You"

"Oh" J.D smiled but it soon turned into a frown when he remember what happened that put him in the hospital. "Where's Elliot, is she okay" he asked hysterically trying to get out of the bed.

"Barbie's fine" pulling J.D back down on the bed, not letting him get back up. "She suffered some minor head trauma, banged her head a little. She got a spilt lip and some bruised ribs but other than that she's fine."

"It's all my fault"

"J.D, how was this your fault. You weren't the jackass driving like a maniac."

"It is my fault because it was them"

"Who"

"Who do you think." J.D snapped but quickly calm down when he saw the hurt flash in Perry's eyes. "After the car ran us off the road, they called. They called to tell me that this was just a warning and to stay away from Elliot."

"J.D"

"They mean business Perry. He or she, who ever they are have proved that they will have no problem killing anyone that I come in contact with. Anyone that I care about are in danger."

"No they won't because the police will find them."

"The police, are you serious. The police haven't even been able to tell me if it's a guy or a crazy ex-girlfriend. I am going to have to do this by myself.

"Are you crazy Cynthia, you can't go after this lunatic by yourself. You will get yourself killed.

"Better you than me" letting go of Perry's hand. "You have to stay away from me"

"Wait-what"

"You have to stay away from me" firmly replying as he got up from his bed. "If this person does this to Elliot because they think that I am involved with her, just think about what could happen if they find out about you."

"I can take care of myself" Perry growled with a hint of anger in his voice. How dare _Newbie_ try to protect him. He was Perry Cox dammit, the best damn doctor in this dump, no one placed fear in his heart and here J.D was trying to protect him. "I don't need protection, especially from you."

"Listen to me and stop with this macho act" J.D snapped. "Don't you realize how I would feel if they hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself at all. And let's not forget about your son Jack. You didn't forget about him did you. Do you want him to grow up without a father because I can tell you from experience that sucks, it really does."

"J.D"

"Don't J.D me, I mean it. We cannot be together."

"Wait a minute. You can't decided we are over by yourself. This is a monarch relationship, it isn't over until we both decide it is over.."

"And this isn't a democracy relationship either. Why does it matter because technically we aren't even in a real relationship. You are still with Jordan or have you forgotten about that." J.D stated as he walked over to the window. Deep down he knew that he didn't want to end things but there was nothing else that he could do. He had to keep the man that he loved safe from the danger that was envoking their lives. "As the mistress, I can end this relationship anytime that I want."

"A mistress is a woman"

"Well then mistror"

"Is that even a word."

"Dammit" hissing the cuss word as it flew from his lips. "I don't the masculine form alright but it doesn't matter. We're over."

"No we're not. You aren't going to end this because you want to keep me safe. There isn't a chance in hell that that is going to happen."

"Why are you being like this, why are you even fighting with me about this. Can't you just do what I ask."

"I'm not leaving you." Perry stated he sat up from the chair and walked over to the door. He didn't want to keep fighting with the kid about this but he had always told people that fighting for what you believe in was always the right thing to do. "We will get through this together.

"No we can't. I can't let you get hurt because of me" tears flowing steadily from his eyes. How could he live with himself if more of his friends got hurt. They had already gotten Elliot; who was next Turk, Carla. "I love you too much for that"

At the sound of the word, Perry did an 180 degree turn and stared J.D right in his face. J.D's face burned a right red as the realization hit him of what he had just said. Did he love him, really love him. Before it was just like, a simple attraction from one person to another. Two people who shared feeling for each other but now it was different. J.D said the L word and it wasn't associated with the lesbian show on Showtime. How was he supposed to respond to that, because at the moment he was lost for words.

"You…love me" he finally managed to spit out looking J.D straight into his eyes.

"I can't believe I said that" muttering and closing his eyes as he turned away, still letting the tears fall loosely from his eyes. He hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped. He was known for spitting out things when he was in a moment. It was true, he was in love with Perry but he hadn't planned on letting him know how he truly felt for a long time. Now he couldn't back out of but he knew that he didn't want to. "Yeah, I did. I didn't mean to say it-it just slipped and…"

"So you didn't mean it"

"Well" J.D stuttered as he turned back around. "I guess I did…but I know it is too soon to say something like that but-yes, yes I did."

"…Um, wow. I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything because we can't happen. It's too dangerous."

Perry thought for a second and felt fear in his heart. He knew that he was scared of J.D being in love with him but he was scared of J.D not wanting him. "J.D I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this but I-"

"J.D" a voice screamed from the doorway.

* * *

Both Perry and J.D turned around shocked and saw Elliot in a wheelchair rolling into the room. J.D eyes filled with sorrow when he saw Elliot's head wrapped in bandages and the bruises and scratches all over on her face. Despite everything, she had a huge smile on her face when she saw that her friend was okay. 

"Elliot, what are you doing in here"

"Oh my God are you alright" Elliot screamed as she hopped out of the wheelchair and limped over to J.D and pulled him into a hug. Carla had told her that J.D was alright but she couldn't be sure until she saw him for herself. "I was so worried about you"

"Me" J.D sniffed as he held onto Elliot closely. "I am the one who should be worried about you. You shouldn't be in here, let alone out of bed."

"I had to see you and make that you were okay." she whispered. "I don't remember much about the accident but I knew I just had to see you.

"Elliot about the accident"

"What about it"

"The accident it was…um…my fault"

"How can you say that. You weren't driving the car that hit me, so how can it be your fault"

"Because Elliot" pulling away from her and facing his face towards the window. "It wasn't an accident"

"What do you mean" Elliot said as she grabbed his chin and made his eyes look into hers.

"I mean…the accident was no accident. The person that rammed into us was the one that has been threatening me. He was behind us and he was the one that ran us off the road."

By the time that he had finished talking tears were flooding his eyes. How could he face his best friend knowing that she was injured because of him. He half expected Elliot to push him away from her and run out of the room, but the response he go was much different. Instead of running away, she just pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you still here"

"Why wouldn't I be"

"Because, you got hurt because of me" J.D cried as he jerked away from her. How could she be so forgiving after what he had done. "It's all my fault and you should hate me right now. If I were you I would hate me, I know I would."

"J.D listen to me" Elliot replied as she grabbed J.D's hands. She would not let him take the blame for some crazy psycho path. This lunatic had already threaten his life and she wasn't about to let them take away his sanity. "This accident was not you fault. You didn't ask for this nor do you want this and I will not let you take the blame for it. You are my best friend and I am going to be there for you no matter what. You understand"

"But it's too dangerous, you could get hurt even worse because of me."

"Then that is a risk that I am willing to take."

"Elliot"

"I've made you my mind" she said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. She kissed his cheek again and pulled him into another hug. J.D felt relieved that even after everything that had happened his friends were still going to be there for him. He didn't know how long he stayed in the hug but it was interrupted by another presence entering the room.

"Elliot honey"

J.D and Elliot broke away from hug and turned around to see Elliot's mom and dad in the door way. Elliot's mom instantly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug while her dad ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mom, dad. What are you two doing here." shocked that her parents actually showed up when they heard what had happened.

"Elliot sweetheart, the hospital called and told us that you were in an accident. What did you expect us not to show up."

"Well"

"Thank God you are alright" her mother smiled as she let her go.

"Yes mom I am"

"Are you sure you don't need any surgery."

"No, I don't"

"Do you think that you could get some, facial surgery that is. I mean since you're already here"

"Mother" Elliot shrieked as she rolled her eyes at her mother. She was glad that her parents seemed worried about her but she wish her mother wouldn't say things like that. It only made her feel worse about herself.

"Okay, I was just making a suggestion. You know some cheek implants, eyebrow lift, lip injections the works."

"Mother for the lat time, I don't need any cosmetic surgery."

"Fine" sighing and hugging Elliot again. "I'm still glad that you're okay. How about I get you some of your favorite ice-cream; chunky monkey, cookies and cream, vanilla swirl, and chocolate-chip cookie dough."

"Thanks mom" Elliot smiled as her mother walked out of the door. She looked over at her father and took the time to pull her into a hug. She had never really been hugged by her father before so she wanted to enjoy the moment as long as she could.

"Don't worry about it your mother Elliot. Rambling on and on about your looks was the only way she could she could mask her fear.

"I know dad"

"We were really scared. You have no idea how frantic we were when we heard that you were in an accident. It had to be one of the worst moments of my life.

"Really"

"Really and don't worry, we are going to find the drunk frat boy that did this to you and we are going to make sure that he never sees the outside of the jail cell again" her dad replied as he took out his cell phone.

J.D's heart stopped in the middle of his chest. How could he tell Elliot's father that the only reason that his daughter was injured was because of him. He was ready to kill the person, would he decide to take his anger out on him. He knew he couldn't keep it a secret because the truth would come out when the police came. Taking a deep breath and walking over to Elliot and her dad, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir, if I may"

"Yes boy, who are you"

"Dad you remember my friend J.D. I told you about him remember"

"Um yes, I think you did. Isn't he the doctor that you are always competing against and the same young man that broke your heart; twice."

"Yes sir, that would be me." he stuttered as he walked away from the man, thinking that being close to the man would be a mistake. How would he like it if he came face to face with a man that broke his child's heart. "And if it makes you feel any better, it was not something that I am proud of."

"It doesn't" he replied sternly, never breaking the eye contact that he had with J.D. "But please, what were you about to say."

"I wanted to say that you won't find the person that did this to us."

"And why is that"

"Because" sighing before he spoke the last words. "The person who did this was trying to punish me. It's my fault that she was in the accident."

"Your fault" the man hissed at J.D, taking a step closer to him. He would have made it too if it had not been for a angry looking Dr. Cox who was silently listening in the room. He grabbed Elliot's father by the wrist and prevented him from trying to attack J.D. J.D's eyes widen at the thought of actually being blamed physically for the accident. Luckily, Perry was there to make sure nothing like that happened.

"Look…I'm sorry. I did-didn't mean for this to happen…to her." stuttering and taking another step backwards before hitting the bed.

"You're sorry" her father spat. "My daughter could have been killed because of you and all you have to say is you're sorry."

"Please"

"I hope you have a great lawyer because when I am done you won't be allowed into the Doctors Without Borders program you incompetent jackass."

"I"

"Stay away from her. If you come within fifty feet of her, I will have the cops arrest you, you know good bast-"

"Dad stop it" Elliot finally yelled, taking her place beside J.D and grabbing his hands.

"Honey"

"No. How dare you come in here and talk to my friend this way."

"How can you call him a friend after what he did for you"

"Because I realize that he made a mistake and he is entitled to make those. Plus no matter what, J.D has always been there for me when I needed him to be which is the least I can say about you."

"Elliot, don't you dare talk to me that way. I am your father."

"My father" Elliot scoffed. "This is coming from the man who would talk down to me and make me feel like I was worthless. The father who cut me off just because I didn't want to practice in the field that you wanted me too. That is not the way a father treats his daughter at all. You will be my father when you start acting like when. Until then you treat my friends with respect or I want nothing else to do with you." She couldn't believe that he was actually trying to play the father role after all these years. He couldn't walk into her life and demand that she stay away from J.D, not when he needed her the most. She wouldn't allow that, no matter what he said.

"I only want what's best for you."

"What's best for me is to stay close to someone who has always been there for me since day one." Elliot replied, not looking her father in his eyes and not letting go of J.D's hand.

"Fine" replied as he stared at her in shock. He realized that no matter what he said or did, she was not going to change her mind. Sighing and jerking away from Dr. Cox, he stomped out of the room; not once looking back at Elliot. Elliot smiled and looked over at J.D, who too, had a smile on his face. She knew that he was happy that she had chose him over her father, even after all the things that he had done to her.

"You didn't have to do that you know" J.D smirked as he began to swing their hands back and forth, proud that she had stood up for him; against her father no less.

"I know" smiling and sitting them down on the bed. "But it needed to be said. You are my best friend and nothing will come between us, not even my father."

"But he's your dad."

"Just because he is my dad, doesn't mean that he can run my life. It needed to be said."

"Thanks" J.D smiled as he sat down beside her.

"What are friends for, which reminds me"

J.D stared at Elliot as she got up from the bed and walked over to Dr. Cox. She stared him right in the face and cocked her right eyebrow towards the ceiling.

"Okay Dr. Cox, listen and listen good. I don't know what J.D sees in you and frankly, I really don't care. What I do know is that J.D is my best friend and he is a good person. What I do care about is his well-being and him not getting hurt."

"What are you talking about" Perry growled.

"I'm not finished." growling in return and still not breaking the stare. "Now like I was saying, J.D is my best friend and I never want to see him hurt so consider this a warning. You hurt him and I will hurt you so bad that God himself won't be able to recognize your mangled body once I am done. Got that"

"How did you know" asked a wide eyed J.D.

"Please" she laughed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Plus I could tell the night that Turk got poisoned. You had the "I was just making out with an unexpected person" look on your face."

"We spend way to much time together" J.D muttered as he walked over to Perry, grabbing his hand. It felt good that all his friends supported him with his decision. He knew that he would have never gone through with it if they didn't. "So you really okay with it."

"J.D, I want you to be happy and if Dr. Cox makes you happy then I am all for it. But the minute he steps out of line-"

"I got it" Perry stated throwing his hands into the air. "I hurt him, I die but Barbie I'm not going to hurt him. I couldn't if I tried because-because I love him to much for that."

"What" both residents turned around to look at each and then back at Perry. Both mouths were completely open and two pairs of eyes were wide with shock. Had they actually heard the cold hearted bastard known as Dr. Perry Cox admit in front of people that he was in love. In love with J.D no less. Why the mere thought of it was unimaginable and neither could believe it.

"You love me"

"You love him"

"Yes Alicia-Barbie, I love him. I wanted to say it earlier before Barbie here interrupted us with her obsessive mood killers." Perry smiled as he placed his hands around J.D's waist and pulled him closer. "I'm really in love with the gal and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Really" J.D grinned as he turned to face Perry. He felt like a kid at Christmas, knowing that the man that he was in love, had been in love with for a long time, was actually admitting that he felt the same way. The words seeped into J.D's skin and he compared it to milk chocolate melting in his on the tip of his tongue. He was enjoying the hell out of it and wanted to savor every minute of it

"Really" he replied as he pulled J.D into a kiss. Elliot stood there not knowing what to do and feeling embarrassed that she was watching them play tonsil hockey.

"I'm just go-ing to go now. You two keep doing what you're doing and I'm going to-yeah" she stuttered as she walked out of the room and closing the door behind her, letting the two men enjoy their privacy.

"Wow, I still can't believe you said that" a breathless J.D replied after him and Perry broke the kiss.

"I can't believe I said it either but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Now you just have to tell Jordan about us and I have to get the police to catch this stalker and our life will be somewhat normal again.

"Don't worry J.D" Perry smiled taking J.D's hands into his. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I never do" he replied as he pulled J.D into yet another kiss.

* * *

_Pacing_

That was all I had been doing these past couple of weeks. Pacing. Pacing and waiting. That was all that had been going on since this all started. I mean what can I say, I'm in love with the handsome doctor. It feels like yesterday since we met even though it was a lifetime ago. Amazing how it all started with just a simple attraction. Something words that he said that sparked the interest. He had showed kindness, concern to me. Something that no one ever showed, at least not to me anyway. No, everyone looked down on me, pitied me even. Eyes always filled with fake concern, sympathy but not his. Johnathan's eyes were always shone like a light in a dark tunnel. Always shining like he was trying to find your soul.

_Pacing_

I shake my head as I laugh at the found memories of him and I together, trying to figure out when it all happened. When my attraction for him became an obsession and he was all that I thought about. Maybe it was because Johnathan would always notice if there was something wrong me. How he always wanted to help me with my problems when no one else seemed to give a damn. Or maybe it was his eyes. His eyes were like daggers, beautiful diamond daggers, that pierced right through to my heart.

That pale skin that surrounds his beautiful body. It seemed so delicate, so innocent waiting to be kissed and touched all over. It could always very well be his smile. That radiant smile that lit the room whenever he entered, making everyone around feel just a little bit better about their life, my life. And yet, I seem to be the only one who noticed all these beautiful things about him and not once has he noticed me.

_Pacing_

I stop and pick up my bottle. I open the top and down about three pills, without water. I don't need it, I always swallow my pills dry. Still I hate taking these damn pills but I need to, at least that's what the doctor keeps telling me. They think that they will make me better but I know that it won't. I walk over to the kitchen and find the only thing that makes me feel better. The only that makes me feel better is when I feel a clean knife ripping through my skin, the taste of my own blood against my lips. Some find it crazy but not me, I seem to find it rather soothing. Lately I have been cutting myself for each day that Johnathan isn't by my side, kind of like tally marks.

_Pacing._

I press the blade to my skin and feel instantly relaxed, like I haven't done it in days. I also like to walk whenever I do this, makes the blood flow faster. The next moments become a blur as my arm is suddenly covered in crimson liquid. I place my mouth over the wound and suck all the blood that I can inside my mouth. It's instantly makes me wonder what Johnathan's blood taste like. I smile as I realize it won't be long until I find out.

_Pacing_

I throw the knife onto the floor and pick up the bottle from the table. It wasn't easy getting what I needed to prepare for the arrival of Johnathan but I still found a way to get it. I through the bottle in the bag and wonder how much of a fight Johnathan will put up for when I take him. He appears to be a weakling but looks can be very deceiving. I smile when I realize that it really doesn't matter though because this will all be over soon. So soon, in fact tonight. Tonight is when I will come out of the shadows and show Johnathan who his real love is. And it will be a fucking cold day in hell before I let him go again.

* * *

There you have it folks, chapter seven. I actually thought that I had two chapters left in the story but as I was finishing it up, I realized that I only have one. So Wed will be the next time that I post my last and final chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed the story and review if you did. 

"Ricka"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: So I know that I said Wed but I came home and just needed to unwind by typing. So I was typing this story and it just kind of went it's own way. I also know that I promised a long last chapter but I think that I wrote enough to have the chapter spilt up in two. I would like to inform everyone that chapter 9 will be my last chapter for this story. **

**Once again to inform everyone who stops to read this story. This is a slash fic with relationship pairings between J.D and Dr. Cox. If you don't like slash then this story is not for you.**

**On to the Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs but one day I will own every season on DVD. **

**I know, I got big dreams :)**

**Now on to my review shout out corner.

* * *

**

**Review Shout Out Corner.**

**So can I just say that you guys rock. Ten Reviews for one chapter. I read them and cherish them all and I want you all to know that I appreciate them very much. **

**leoandpiperluva:** They are a good couple and I will finish this story by Weds, or at least I am going to try my hardest to do so.

**Kuro Kasumi Doragon**: Yes that stalker is turning out to be one creepy evil bastard. And thanks for the compliments on my other stories. When I first started writing, I wasn't sure if people would even like my stories but they do and that is the best thing that I could have asked for. Thanks again.

**bug0112:** You can guess all you want, I don't mind. It could be Michael or it could be some random stranger that I made up and just want you to believe that it's Michael. That is just how sick and twisted that I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**snow887:** They are very cute together and I too get all melty and gooey inside when I write those two together.

**Kasumi13:** Michael does seem suspicious but you know what they say. Looks can be deceiving.

**canyonlands girl:** Yes there is only one more chapter left after this chapter. I didn't want to drag out the story line of My Stalker in a way that people would lose their interest. This way when you think about my story, you remember that it went down with a bang.

**Personal.Vendetta:** It will take a while to post the last chapter but I still want to thank you for sticking with me. You really have been awesome. The slash part of chapter seven was my favorite to write because I really love writing slash.

**STOODGE:** That is exactly the feel I was going for. You can't have a not creepy stalker, that would just plain ridiculous.

**KyoSohmaLuver:** Yes the love confession was true and very much in Scrubs fashion. I really wasn't sure if I should have made Perry tell J.D that he loved him just yet but after I typed it out it felt right so I left it alone.

**Boo:** Thanks for the love, I really appreciate it. I like my story and it is so nice to know that other people love it as well.

Now on to Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It had been a long day. Elliot and J.D started to become exhausted for almost two hours about what happened today. They had each retold their stories about a thousand times and both were just ready to get the police to leave them the hell alone. Time seemed to be passing by slowly and it was too draining.

"Are we done" Elliot yelped as she knocked the pad out of the officers hand. "I'm a tired of asking these stupid questions again and again and again. So how about you write this down. Get the hell out of my face."

"She's sorry" Carla replied grabbing Elliot by the wrist and pulling her away. "She needs more medication for the pain."

"No I don't I-"

"Come on Elliot" and with that Carla dragged a still angry Elliot back to her room. J.D inwardly laugh at the scene that she had been making but he couldn't blame her. He himself was about to throw, what Dr. Cox would call, a girly hissy fit.

"Well Mr. Dorian, it seems we have all the information that we need."

"Thank God." muttering before looking back at Officer Timmons. "So what are you going to do about this mess that I call my life."

"Well Mr. Dorian because of the severity of your cause and the danger you are in. So we have decided that you need a police escort with you at all times."

"A police escort, are you serious"

"Very serious" Timmons smiled. "You are in danger and not are you in danger yourself; you are a danger to your friends.

"Whoa there donuts" Dr. Cox snarled as he spoke aloud. "Don't you dare blame Newbie for this psycho killer's insanity?"

"Look Dr. Cox, this really isn't any of your concern-"

"When it comes to Daphne over, it is my concern"

"How touching" Timmons smirked back without breaking his stare. "Look, I know that you are "worried" but how about you let me do my job."

"Why, because you feel that you have been doing such a great job."

"Is that what you think?"

"No I think you are a waste of tax payers' hard earned dollars, especially people who actually work at hellholes like this for a living. I think that slap bracelets were the most ridiculous things that ever existed. I mean come on it's a piece of plastic that you painfully slap on your wrist and all for what, to look cool. I also think that you couldn't find this person if they came here, jumping up and down like a jackass, waving around a huge sign that read "I'm the sick bastard, arrest me" Perry replied all in one breath.

"Does he always act that" another officer behind the two anger people just glared at each other.

"Yeah but you get used to it" J.D smirked as he stepped between the two, not wanting to bail his boyfriend out of jail. "Dr. Cox, please calm down."

"Calm down" he hissed back. "This jackass is trying to blame you for what happened."

"I'm not doing that. I'm simply stating that because Mr. Dorian is in danger, so are the people close to him. Including you."

"I can take care of myself"

"Well right now I am not concerned about you; I'm concerned about this kid right here. It's not your choice"

"He's right, Perry" J.D finally spoke growing tired of the two arguing back and forth between each other. In truth, they were acting like a bunch of school kids and it was getting on his damn nerves.

"What"

"Look, he's just trying to do his job"

"His job" Perry snorted, not believing that J.D was actually taking that man's side. He just wanted what was best for him and was his thanks he was getting in return. "Well if you ask me he's doing a lousy job."

"That's the point, nobody asked you."

"Fine" Perry huffed turning on his heel and walking away from the officer. J.D groaned when he realized what he had said and how it must have hurt Perry. Not having the strength to deal with it he turned his attention back to Timmons who was now wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Problems in paradise Mr. Dorian."

"It's none of your concern" J.D spat. "What do I have to do?"

"Well we are going to assign an officer to your case and they will be responsible for going with you everywhere. Home, grocery store, hospital"

"Bathroom"

"If we think it is necessary, yes"

"Fine, just give me couple of hours"

"We'll call when we have an officer waiting outside for you" and with that he left, motioning for the other officers to follow him.

* * *

J.D sighed as he walked in the direction Perry had headed just a few moments before. He finally found him lying on a bed in one of the on call rooms. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. Sighing again when Perry refused to look at him, he placed his body on top of him.

"I'm sorry."

"Get off of me Melrose."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"You have got to be kidding me right" he huffed as he pushed J.D off him. "All I have been trying to do is be there for you and you keep pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away"

"Oh really then what do you call it"

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me"

"Don't you" J.D hissed as he got up from the bed. He was sick of Perry's attitude about this whole situation. How could that man be so damn stubborn about any and everything? He refused to take the blame for wanting to keep him out of harms way but he had a feeling that Perry wanted him too.

"No I don't, especially not from you"

"I don't want you to get hurt and you are accepting about that."

"No I am upset by the fact that you keep trying to protect me when for the last time, I don't need your ass protecting me. I have been in more dangerous situations than this."

"Oh really, well then by all means tell me. What dangerous situations have you ever been in because unless it involves getting kidnapped by a crazy patient or getting by a stranger for no apparent reason, you haven't seen danger?"

"Newbie"

"Perry" J.D growled in return. "This person tried to kill Elliot because of me. Don't you get that?"

"I get that"

"Apparently you don't because you refuse to acknowledge that you need protection. How about you stop being such a stubborn bastard and accept what I am trying to do for you, for us. Because I gotta tell you, if you get hurt because of me there won't even be an us"

"No the reason that their won't be an us is because you feel that you need to protect after I told you that you didn't need it." hissing as he sat up in the bed. He had grown tired of the brave façade that J.D was putting on and it was getting on his nerves. "I can take care of myself."

"Sweet Lord in Heaven" J.D cried as he ran his fingers through his hair. He could see that the conversation was going absolutely nowhere so he decided that it was time to cut to right the problem. "Why because you feel that if I am trying to protect you, it makes you less of a man, weaker even because your not. You won't be if you just try to meet me half way. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me. I can't let that happen."

"Like I said, I don't need your protection."

"Fine"

"Fine" lying back on the bed, rolling over as he placed the pillow under his head. He couldn't lie and say that he wouldn't feel like less of a man because he did. If Newbie was the one doing the protecting that would mean he was actually dependant on the kid. He didn't want to be vulnerable and open, not just yet.

"This conversation is not over but I am too tired to continuing arguing with you."

"Then why are you still here"

"You know where to find me when you want to stop being a jackass." replying as he left out of the room. Perry just sighed as he curled up in a ball and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I realized that when I pulled up to the parking lot of the hospital, I thought that it would be hard to get what I came for. I could tell that what I had done earlier had caused some major affects on the hospital because sitting right in front of the hospital was a police car.

Funny I thought, they actually thought that a simple police officer would be enough to take my love from me. I smile as I reach over and pull out what I needed to get the officer's attention. Seeing as how I have been planning this for a while, I have also become prepared. I throw the objects in my pocket, get out of the car, and make my way over to the police car. I walk up to the care and gentle tap on the driver's window.

"Hey officer" I smile as the man rolls down the window. In his hand, there's a huge cup of what appeared to be coffee and there were doughnuts sitting in the passenger seat. The man looks at me confused wondering what the hell I am doing at his window and why was I disturbing him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I just admitted out of the hospital earlier and when I came out to my car, I noticed that it has a flat tire. Since I just had some minor surgery and I am not supposed to lift anything heavy."

"Okay"

"Well I was wondering since you are a cop and all that maybe you could help me change my tire."

"I'm supposed to be waiting on someone, it's kinda important."

"Please" begging, giving him a sincere smile. I had to do something to convince him to get out of the car. "I haven't been home in almost a week and I really want to get home."

"I don't know" he shrugs as he sips more of his coffee out of his cup. "I'm not supposed to leave the car."

"It will be quick, I promise. I just really need some help." I snap but quickly changing my tune. It seemed like it would be completely impossible to get him out of this damn car. "I'm sorry but I just really want to go home and all I need is a little bit of help."

The officer looks up at me and sighs. I can tell that I am wearing him down and soon he will be right where I want him to be. "I guess I could help you but I don't even have the materials needed to change one."

"That's all right," I laugh hoping that I finally edged him out of the car. He's a cop so why isn't his ass out here helping the weak and defenseless. "I have a jack and a spare in the trunk of my car. Like my dad always told me, you have to prepare for the worse."

I see his eyes cloud with judgment and can tell that he is debating whether to get out of the car. Finally, I see him place his cup down in the holder and turn his car off. He rolls up his windows and opens the door. He gets out of the car and smiles at me.

"The name's Officer Davis but you can call me Pete."

"It's nice to meet you Pete" I reply as I shake his hand. "It's even nicer that you are helping me out."

"I'm a cop that is why I joined the force." he smiles letting go of my hand. "Look I am glad that I can help you out but I have to warn you, I have never changed a tire before."

"So you're a newbie then" I laugh as he starts to walk beside me. "Don't worry about you, it's easy and it will be great practice for you."

"So where is your car?"

"Right over here" I point to the direction of a van that I was driving. It was an old beat-up van that didn't run very well but it had enough room to carry an unconscious body back to a seclude area. The officer looks over at my van and I can see his smile disappear from his face.

"I have to lift that"

"Don't worry; the jack will be doing most of the work." I smile as we finally reach the car.

"Alright. So which tire is flat?" he says as he walks around the van, not seeing any tires that needed to be changed. He couldn't help but have this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, being a cop always taught him that. Still he wanted to help the poor person who needed his help.

"It should be the one on the far right."

I watch him walk over to the van with a puzzled look on his face. He could tell that the tire didn't look flat.

"It doesn't look flat to me" bending down the ground to expect the tire close up. He was paying so much attention to the tire, that he didn't notice me walk up beside him with a needle ready. I jab the liquid into the veins of his neck and laugh as he falls to the ground with a contorted look on his face.

"Oh really" laughing as I bend down beside him. "My mistake."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"To you. Please I don't even know you. What I do know is that you are trying to keep me from what belongs to me."

"You're after…that Doria-Dorian kid…aren't you" he stuttered as he began to lose consciousness.

"Why, cops are smart" I sarcastically reply as I grab him by the ankles and pull him over to the bushes. "Don't worry about the tranquilizer, it will wear off in two maybe four hours. And by that time, Johnathan will be mine.

Pete felt his body dragged into the bushes as the man covered him with something. He didn't mean for this to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm sorry kid" was all that he could say as he drifted off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

Perry sighed as he made his way over to the nurse's station and sighed again when he realized that Carla was still there. He had an inkling that Newbie had already told the rest of the Power-puff girls about their fight.

"Well if it isn't the jackass doctor who can ruin any relationship that comes his way."

"And if it isn't the Hispanic nurse who doesn't know how to mind her own business."

"Funny" Carla smirked as she placed the chart she was holding on the counter. Perry knew he was in for it when she placed on hand on her hip and pointed her finger in his face. He had already prepared himself for the tongue lashing he was about to receive.

"Oh please don't go there"

"It's already to late because I'm there." Carla hissed coming closer to me poking Perry in his chest. "I have known you for a long time and I know how you clam up every time someone here tries to get close to you. I also know that J.D is only doing what he feels is necessary to keep you safe. Do you know what he has been going through worrying about all his friends."

Perry opened his mouth to respond but Carla didn't let him.

"No you don't but you have the need to act all macho and tell him that you don't need protection. I want to know why you are even acting like this." she paused to take a breath before continuing her rant again. "And don't give me that bull about how you are independent and you don't need anyone protecting you because you are human just like the rest of us. So yes, there will be times that you will need to protect J.D and J.D will have to do the same for you. So please get over you god like complex and just let Bambi be there for you and stop being such a jackass." poking him in the chest with each word that she spoke from the last sentence.

"Are you done" Perry smirked as he swatted Carla's hand away.

"Not even close"

"Well you are now." Perry growled as he rubbed his eyes. How was it that nobody could get to him like Carla could. Maybe it was the fact that she has known him for so long or it could be the fact that she didn't take any of his crap. Whatever it was, he knew she was right. He was being unfair to J.D for what he was doing, and there was no need for it.

"Alright, you are right"

"Of course I am, aren't I always."

"Cocky much" Perry smirks as Carla swats him in the arm.

"No just confident." she smiles back. "Now how about you go find your man and apologize."

Perry shook his head and smiled and headed off to find J.D but suddenly a thought hit him. If him and J.D were supposed to be a secret, then how the hell did Carla know about them. He turned around and turned his glaze back to Carla.

"Carla"

"Hmm"

"How did you-"

"Know" Carla finished as she turned to leave the station. "Please I knew before you two did. All I got to say is about time."

"I love you" Perry smiled as he turned around to walk away.

"You don't love me, you idolize me" Carla shouted as she too left to go finish her work.

* * *

Perry found J.D making his way out of the door, still harboring the face of someone's spirit who had been crushed. It hurt Perry to his core to see that he caused J.D that much pain. He ran up behind the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder.

J.D spun around and saw that it was Perry. Growling he turned back around and continued walking. If Perry was coming to piss him off some more, then he wouldn't give him the time of day. He had to stop again, however, when Perry grabbed his shoulder again.

"What" J.D spat as he turned around to face Perry.

"I'm sorry."

"What"

"I said I'm sorry" Perry sighed as he pulled J.D into an empty room. "I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you when you were just trying to keep me safe. I was a complete idiot"

J.D smiled at the man standing before him apologizing. He had never pegged Perry as the one who would offer up forgiveness and he was not complaining.

"Can you be an idiot and a jerk"

"Don't push it" Perry growled as he captured J.D's lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet and it was just what the two needed to resolve the fight.

"Where are you headed." Perry asked as he pulled away from J.D but still held him close.

"Well Officer Davis called about an hour ago but Turk and I were watching Gilmore Girls in the lounge so-"

"I know about your Lorelei and Rory infatuation."

"Who wouldn't love their witty banter. I got to tell you it's hilarious and if you watched the show you-"

Perry interrupted his rambling with another kiss on the lips. He loved the way J.D felt body's felt against his, the sounds that were escaping his throat. J.D moaned as Perry slipped his hand under his scrubs, tweaking his nipple, making it hard in the process. J.D's moaning gave Perry the entrance that he needed to plunge his tongue into J.D's mouth. Perry wanted nothing more than to have J.D right there in the room, not caring who could be standing outside the door. He could have gotten his way to if J.D hadn't pulled away suddenly, stopping the kiss.

"Why'd you stop."

"Because even though I want you and I mean I want you real bad, I can't erase the fact that you are still tied to Jordan and I don't want to do that to her."

"J.D"

"I can't do that to Jordan. I mean she may be the queen of all evil, but she doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

"Aren't we already cheating" replying as he began kissing J.D's neck.

"No, no…we aren't cheating…Okay maybe we are just a little bit, but I can end this too if it will clear you conscious."

"I don't have a conscious Newbie" not removing his lips from the boy's neck. He moved up towards J.D's ear and blew in it. The feel of the warm breath was erotic enough to cause J.D's knee's to buckle beneath him but he was not caving. He would not be having sex with Perry until he broke it off with Jordan.

"Well to bad, because I do" he stated firmly as he pulled away and made his way over to the door. "Look as soon as you break it off with Jordan, the closer you will be to de-flowering me." J.D smiled.

"De-flowering you Roxanna. What is this prom"

"No" J.D smirked. "This is me trying to get you a touchdown."

"You mean a home run" laughing at J.D's lack of sports knowledge.

"Whatever" J.D snarled as he opened the door and walked outside. "Once you break it off with Jordan, we will be a normal couple."

"Fine" Perry huffed as he walked beside J.D. Walking down the ramp, they both looked around and looked for the police car that was supposed to be waiting for him. Perry spotted a the car and also saw a white beat-up van beside it. He also noticed that the police car door was open but nobody seemed to be inside of it. Perry had a gut wrenching feeling that something wasn't right about this situation.

"J.D stay here."

"Why" asked confused, wondering why Perry's demeanor had suddenly changed.

"Just stay here and be quiet," Perry snapped as he moved closer to the police car. He looked inside and noticed that the car was indeed empty and closed the door that was open and turned to walk back towards J.D. Before he could however, he felt an arm wrap around his throat and place him in a choke hold. He then felt something cool being pressed against his skin, daring him to move. Perry's breath caught in his throat as he weakly called out J.D's name.

J.D had turned around and noticed that he had dropped the Officer's Thomas fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and turned around at the sound of his name being called. He turned around to see why Perry had called him and felt his heart leap in his throat. What he saw was one of the most horrible things that he had seen in his life. The man that he loved was being held captive, with what appeared to be a butcher knife held to his throat. What made the sight even worse was the person that was holding Perry against his will that made J.D swallow hard before he could even open his mouth.

"Oh…my…God" was all that J.D found himself saying as the figure just looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Johnathan. It's so nice to see you." the figured smiled back in a crooked and sadistic way.

* * *

I know, I know you hate me right now and that is okay. I told you I wanted to be the queen of cliffhangers and I just might be getting my wish. The next chapter will be my last chapter, I promise and you will find out the name of the stalker and everything will be right once again.

Please Review

Peace Out

"Ricka"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: So like how much do you all hate me right now. I know that it has been almost a whole week, the longest that I have every went without posting a chapter in this story but I have a good excuse; or excuses if one wants to get technical. **

**First Excuse: My internet system crashed and I was without internet for a couple of days and I need a new modem which takes up to two weeks to recieve plus a 75 dollar cover charge. I am now using the internet system that came with my computer which happens to be AOL, the slowest service that one could possibly have.**

**Second Excuse: I then tried to post it on the computers at my school on Friday but FFnet was being a total bitch and wouldn't let me post anything. I also made numerous attempts this past weekend and still came up with nada. If you really want someone to blame, blame those guys. **

**Anyways like I have stated in previous chapters that this is my last chapter for this story. What started off as a simple one shot turned into a nine chapter short story. I want to thank all my readers who stuck by me through all the good, the bad and the slash. **

**On to the disclaimer:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs but maybe one day, when we have a honest competent president sitting in the White House and there is peace all through the land, I will own this fabulous tv show. Until then, keep dreaming.**

**On to the Review Shout Out Corner**

* * *

**Review Shout Out**

**Oh My God you guys are awesome. I can't believe that in total so far for this story I got 82 reviews. I have got to tell you that these things make my day. They really do.  
**

**xredneckchickx: Your wish is my command**

**The pills go in your mouth: I told everyone that I wanted to be the queen of cliffhangers and now, I think that I am**

**silenttanner90: Three words; it could be. Anyways thanks for reading my story even if it contains slash. I still see it as some of my best work.**

**Star Future: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that and to make it up to you here's the last chapter. Enjoy**

**babe300: Keep on guessing and thanks for reading.**

**Samloveswriting: That is what I keep telling people. Yes my tory contains slash but it doesn't focus entirely around the slahs parts. Thanks for reading.**

**whatever: I have never seen Brokeback Mountain but I heard it was a good movie. Thanks for the review.**

**canyonlands girl: It is such an honor to be named the Queen of Cliffhangers and I really didn't want to stretch the story line out any further than I had to. Thanks for reading it.**

**psychotic Kat: Thanks**

**CruelMistress: Thanks**

**Kuro Kasumi Doragon: I too can't believe that this story is over either. It seems like just yesterday the idea popped into my head and now nine chapters later, it's over. Thanks for sticking by me even though the slash, I appreciated it. Once again thanks.**

**Beloved: Thanks**

**snow887: You have a Dr. Cox plushie, how cool is that.**

**Personal Vendetta: Yeah since I watch the show religiously and even have 39 downloaded on my computer, it was easy to pick up the way the characters were acting. Thanks for sticking by me through all the good and bad parts, even though there weren't many bad parts. Also I know that I was light on the last chapter and it made me kinda of sad but hey; what can you do.**

**On to the last and final chapter of My Stalker:**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

J.D's stomach began to twist around in knot as the figure held their arm tighter around Perry's neck. He still couldn't believe the person that had the man he loved in a chokehold. It was someone who would have considered his friend, someone who appeared to be a nice and sincere person.

"Well you know what they say, looks can be deceiving," he thought to himself as he slowly began walking closer to Perry and his captor.

"J.D don't come any closer" Perry grasped not being able to breathe because of the arm that was cutting off his air supply. He knew that his life was in danger and yet now he was more concerned about J.D's safety. He didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Dr. Cox I don't think that you are in any position to be giving orders" the person laughed walking closer to J.D. "Don't you think so Johnathan?"

"What…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you have a knife against of Dr. Cox's throat."

They laughed as they scratched their head with the handle of the knife. "See that is what I love about you, you always know how to make me laugh. Did you like the gifts that I sent you?"

"You sent me those gifts," J.D, gasped looking into their cold black eyes. He found that there was nothing but darkness in them, not remorse what they were doing.

"Yes" laughing again. "I sent you all of them."

"Why"

"Because my precious, I wanted to let you know how I felt about you. How much that I loved you? How I spend every second, every minute, every hour, and every day just thinking about you"

"But this" J.D stuttered. "You're not supposed to…"

"Not supposed to do what."

"I thought that you were my friend." J.D asked. "I talked to you about everything. I was the one who treated you better than everyone else at this hospital"

"I know that's why I had the perfect cover" they smiled. "Everyone thought it was some crazy person from off the streets. No one would ever suspect a fellow coworker. A confidant who you trusted was the one madly in love with you."

"But why me"

"Why not you. My God have they broken you so much that you don't even know how wonderful you actually are."

"My friends have not broken me, they love me"

"No they don't, they are just using you," they cried. "Why do think I have been trying to get rid of them for you. You don't need them. We don't need them"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really just put some rat poison in your friend's coffee and tried to run that whiny doctor off of the road."

"That was you," J.D whispered. "You tried to run Elliot off the road…and put…you put Brodifacoum in my coffee." He couldn't believe that someone that he thought was his friend was trying to kill him and the most important people in his life.

"I didn't mean to hurt Dr. Reid or your black friend. I was just trying to prove a point."

"By killing Turk and Elliot"

"Well actually I thought that it was his coffee cup because that is what you told me." growling at Perry, pulling the knife closer to his neck. "I had no idea that you were going to drink it for yourself or that your friend was going to drink it."

"But how did you put-"

"Put rat poison in the coffee. It was easy; after all, I was the one that made the coffee. Like I said I never meant for your friend to drink it but you know how friends are, they always take what isn't theirs, using you all the time."

"But why" J.D whispered shaking his head back and forth. "Why would you do that to Dr. Cox?

"Who did you think that I was talking about in the letter I sent you? I warned you to stay away from him."

"Dr. Cox" stuttering as he ran his fingers through his hair. The whole time that he thought that Elliot had been the target it had been Perry. "I thought you meant Elliot."

"Dr. Reid, now why would I be talking about her?"

"You said blond hair"

"Yes, Dr. Cox here has dirty blonde hair sometimes"

"But I don't understand, why him. He hasn't done anything to you and he's not even really my friend."

'Listen to Melissa, she's telling the truth" Perry gasped.

"Shut up Perry you are nothing but a liar. I know all about you two, about your "relationship." that you too have."

"How could you know, nobody knew."

"Please" they laugh coming closer to J.D, still dragging Perry along with them. "Anyone with eyes could tell that he wanted you and you the same with him. It's sad though that it took you being at a vulnerable state before he admitted how he felt to you. Now tell me is that the kind of man you want in your life."

"But he loves me" J.D whispered.

"Love, this man knows nothing about love. He is nothing more than a pathetic waste of space."

"Says the man who has trying to kill me" Perry smirked, hoping that he could distract him and be able to take the knife from him.

"Shut-up" they spat. "Be quiet or I won't try to kill you, I will kill you." inching the knife closer to Perry's throat, placing the blade directly at his Adam's apple.

"Stop" J.D cried as he ran over and stood no more than five feet away. His mind raced over all the possible things that he could do to save not only himself but Perry as well. As he thought things over he realized that everything that he thought of could get possibly get him killed.

"What is it Johnathan."

"Let Dr. Cox go"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because Dr. Cox has nothing to do with this."

"Oh he has everything to do with this" they smile. "He is the reason that you don't want to be with me. He's keeping you from loving me"

"What"

"No you listen." yelling so loudly J.D wondered why no one around could here them. "I am going to give you two options. You can either come with me or your boyfriend here gets it."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous" Perry snarled only to have the grip tightened the gripped.

"Shut up. I could kill you right now for the way you treat my beloved. I will slice you from ear to ear if you do not shut up."

"Then what are you waiting for."

"If I kill you now then Johnathan won't come with me." they reply. So what's it going to be Johnathan?" they laughed. "You can either come with me or I could kill your mentor right now"

"Sabrina, you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking" Perry growled. He knew that J.D would rather risk his life then let Perry suffer for something that he didn't do. He couldn't let J.D go through with that, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

"Okay, okay you win" J.D smiled nervously. "Just let Dr. Cox go and I will go with you" He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to do something fast or Perry would be dead.

"And you'll be with me" an evil smile matched his tooth for tooth. "You'll stay with me forever"

"Yes, I will go with you and never leave you."

"Me and my beloved forever. I like the idea of that"

"Not on your life you sick bastard," Perry gasped. "He mine"

"I told you to shut up" pressing the knife harder against his throat, breaking through the skin. He didn't want to harm Perry until J.D was in his reach. Then he would show no mercy for the man that taken what he wanted from him.

"Please, just don't do this" J.D pleaded. "I will go with you if you just let him go."

"You're lying, you won't go with me. You're just saying that so I won't kill him."

"No I promise" J.D whispered. "Just let him go."

"Alright, but if this is a trick, I will kill him."

"Newbie"

"It's okay Perry" J.D smiled. "He won't hurt you if I just go with him."

"You can't do this; there is no telling what he would do to you."

"I don't care about me. I just want to make sure that you come out okay. So please just do what he says."

"I won't let you go with crazy lunatic" Perry replied as J.D walked closer to them.

"You don't really have a choice now do you." J.D laughed softly. "Besides, you keep telling me that I know to grow a pair."

"J.D, please don't do this." Perry tried to reason with the young man. He would have never imagined J.D giving his life to save his. He knew that if the roles were reversed he would do the exact same thing but still. He didn't want J.D going with the lunatic, he knew in his heart that it would not turn out well.

"Shut up dammit" they cried as they then ran the knife across Perry's neck, so hard that it drew blood. Perry bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as J.D gasped but continued to make his way over to the crazy maniac. He was shocked when he felt a something wet slide over the wound and realized that they were using their tongue to wipe off the blood.

"You're a little too acidic for me," they laughed as they ran their tongue across his neck again. "No matter, I am sure that Johnathan will be much sweeter."

"J.D please" Perry mouthed as J.D made his way over to them, not being less than a foot away. He couldn't let the man that he love be put in danger because he wanted to play hero.

"I have too, it's the only way." J.D replied as tears fell from the side of his face. This isn't how he pictured this night to end not did he want to believe that this could very well in fact be his last night alive. He couldn't believe how unfair it was that just when his life seemed to be going great, something came along to ruin it. He knew that Perry didn't want him to go but what choice did he have. This person wanted him and was going to kill anyone that stood in his way. J.D couldn't let that happen, so he continued walking towards Perry.

"That's right, be a good little boy and come closer"

"I love you," he mouthed to Perry as he finally reached to where they were standing. His stalker gave him a smile and loosened the grip around Perry's throat. Just when J.D thought that Perry was safe, the unthinkable happened. Before Perry was released from their grip, they jabbed the knife right into Perry's right side. J.D watched in horror as they pulled the knife out of Perry and tossed it to the side

* * *

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him," J.D screamed as ran to help Perry. He had to push the bile that was trying to escape his throat back down to his stomach as he saw blood flowing out of Perry's side. The older man collapsed to the ground, holding his side with his left hand pain caste all over his face. J.D had only managed to roll Perry over before he was pulled back by an unbelievably strong force. 

He felt his body slam hard into the white van beside the police car and a hand grab him tightly by the throat.

"And where do you think you're going"

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him," J.D cried as he tried to break free from the hold. The person just smiled as they pulled out a loaded needle from their pocket and held it in front of J.D. J.D eyes widen as he realized that the only thing that could be in the needle was either a poison to kill him or something that would put him to sleep for a couple of hours.

"I know but I didn't have a choice" grinning as they plunged the needle into J.D's neck.  
"If I didn't do it, he would try to take you away from me my beloved. I couldn't let that happen."

J.D felt his body react quickly to the drugs. Even though he knew that it would be of no us, he put up the best fight that he could. Still it wasn't enough and the next thing he knew was the door to the van being pulled open and his body falling directly in the empty back seat. He could himself being pushed all the way in before the door closed and he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. The only that he could worry about was the fact that Perry was lying on the ground of a hospital parking lot, bleeding to death.

"How ironic" he thought as blurred vision set in and the feeling of his limps became so weak that he could barely even move them. He wished that he could call for help but found that his lips could form no words. The one thing he did however get a chance to say was Perry's name before he was completely in an induced sleep.

* * *

As Perry felt the knife slice through his skin, he could think of nothing but J.D. The bastard had easily lied and said that he wouldn't hurt him but he should have known better than to trust a maniac. He could hear J.D call out his name as he felt the boy crouch down beside him, placing a hand on the wound. That was before he was pulled back onto his feet and slammed against the door of the white can. 

He watched in horror as J.D himself was being injected with some kind of clear liquid. Perry prayed that whatever was in the needle was only something that would bring about sleep and not something, that was even more harmful to his body. He could see J.D struggling and trying to fight against his stalker but it appeared to be no use. J.D was fighting a losing battle, which he finally lost by being placed inside the van. They smiled as they closed the door back and made their way over to Perry.

He felt them bend down beside him and he cringed when the person ran their fingers through his curly hair. He stomach knotted as he listened to their horrendous voice send out a laugh through the air. He wanted nothing to do more than to vomit right all over the person.

"So I guess I win" the bone chilling laugh sends chills down Perry's spine. "I told you nothing would stand in my way of getting what I want. I told you that he would be mine didn't I," laughing again as they got up and walked back towards the van, but not before placing a swift kick to Perry's stomach increasing the pain that was already coursing through his body. Perry watched in horror as they finally got inside the van and soon accelerated out of the parking lot. He felt nothing but sorrow in his heart to know that he was the reason that that creep had J.D. He decided that he wasn't going to give up that easily and that he was going to get inside the hospital.

* * *

Using all the strength that he had, Perry pulled his body up against the police car and stumbled slowly over to the entrance of the hospital. He could feel the wetness of his blood coming through his lab coat, all over his fingers. He could feel it sticking to his shirt to his skin and was beginning to taste the sour blood in his mouth. He reached the front entrance weakly opened the door to show people that he was in trouble. Immediately people rushed out of the way and Carla, who was at the nurse's station, rushed over to his side. 

Before he could say anything, he heard a couple of people scream, one of those voices happened to be Carla's. Perry felt his body stumble become weaker and he started to the ground but he felt someone grab his arm. He lifted his head and noticed that the person that caught him turned out to be Carla herself.

"Perry what happened." Carla screamed as she placed her hand on his side to apply more pressure. She wanted to know what was going on as his blood suddenly covered her hands. She had never expected to see Perry, the man with the God like complex, so pale, fragile and in need of assistance.

He had tried to open his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't make any sounds. The only thing that would come out of his mouth, however, was the metallic taste of his own blood. He knew that blood coming from his mouth was not a good thing and that meant it had something to do with his lung.

"Perry please" he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying and he then felt his body being lifted and placed on a gurney and rolled to an empty room. "Tell me what happened."

Opening his mouth again, he found that his voice was barely above a whisper but it was still audible so he tried hard to tell her.

"Newbie's stalker came…and got…got him," he gasped as he heard Elliot bark orders out to the other doctors that was standing in their way. He had to smile at the fact that she was doing her damnest to keep him alive, maybe using it as a way to get him to be nice to her. The whole "I saved your life now you owe speech" would soon be coming from her lips. He snapped back his attention to Carla who appeared to be yelling at him and crying about him at the same time.

"Perry" she screamed again as she grabbed the towels that the other nurses where handed her to keep pressure on the wound. She hadn't meant for it to come out as a scream but she was scared for friends. Both of her friends who appeared to be in serious danger. "Who's got J.D?"

"It was…," gasping for air trying to make a complete sentence. "It was-" were the only words that Perry could find himself to say as he felt his body growing colder by the second.

His twenty-twenty vision became blurry and body seemed to be growing numb. He opened his mouth to speak again but to everyone around him just sounded like incoherent noises. He felt as if his breath was being sucked out of his body as he tried to take in as much as he could. The last thing he heard before darkness surrounded him was Elliot screaming for a crash cart, his heart monitoring flat lining and Carla crying and telling him that he was going to be okay.

* * *

**Oh my God are you kidding me. Did you really think that I could finish this story plot in nine chapters. Do you guys not get how twisted and demented my mind really is. Did you think that I was going to end this story with J.D coming out of this thing okay without going through any type of angst. Puh-leeze, even I didn't believe that for one milli second. There is a part two to this story and maybe if my brain can stay demented enough a part three.**

**Next installment will be called: My Capture.**

**Warning: This story will be heavy on the J.D angst. It will contain torture, such as cutting, burning, drugging, physical, sexual and emotional abuse. If you have a soft spot for J.D and can't handle that type of writing then here is a prelude warning. DO NOT READ THIS STORY. It will be up later today and maybe if I can push it, it will contain the first two chapters. **

**"Ricka"  
**


End file.
